


И прольется дождь...

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты можешь объяснить спокойно? — Ямамото мягко, в своей манере улыбается, точно не случилось ничего, и это вовсе не на него сейчас орут во всю глотку.<br/>— Какого черта я жду тебя здесь уже сутки? — Скуало кидает тонкую папку, та ложится на небольшой стол, шелестя страницами, точно последними осенними листами. Метафора оправдывается через несколько мгновений. — Последний подарок от Варии, — поясняет он и, помолчав, добавляет.- Мы прекращаем тренировки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Утро не сулит ничего хорошего, кроме признаков приближающегося дождя. Забирается мокрой ладонью под рубашку, оставляет на волосах капли росы, подгоняет в спину ветром. Такеши ежится и ускоряет шаг, завидев впереди неказистое здание мотеля. Там ждет его Скуало. Если еще ждет.  
Их встречи всегда спонтанны и не прогнозируемы. Их нельзя предугадать так же, как изменения погоды в зимнем Токио, когда снег то и дело сменяется дождем. Но про Японию на время придется забыть. Такеши доверяет предчувствиям, они — одна из составляющих инстинкта мечника. Доверяет он и Скуало.

— Девятый, пожалуйста, — коротко бросает он девице за стойкой ресепшн. В ответ на ее кокетливый взгляд на губы ложится улыбка. Лучшая защита.  
Ступени скрипят под ботинками, легко поддается хлипкая дверь. Такеши толкает ее, свободной рукой сжимая ремешок чехла Шигуре. И тут же слышит оглушительное «Врооой!»

Скуало не скупится на эпитеты и яркие краски, и половина из них точно заслужена. Ямамото наблюдает, как взмывают за спиной мечника, следуя резкому движению, светлые волосы, как тот щурится, продолжая орать и активно жестикулировать. Как сжимаются в кулак и тут же разжимаются затянутые в перчатку пальцы. Кажется, трещина на стекле единственного в комнате окна становится еще больше. Такеши может только предполагать, что именно произошло.

— Ты можешь объяснить спокойно? — Ямамото мягко, в своей манере улыбается, точно не случилось ничего, и это вовсе не на него сейчас орут во всю глотку.  
— Какого черта я жду тебя здесь уже сутки? — Скуало кидает тонкую папку, та ложится на небольшой стол, шелестя страницами, точно последними осенними листами. Метафора оправдывается через несколько мгновений. — Последний подарок от Варии, — поясняет он и, помолчав, добавляет.- Мы прекращаем тренировки.  
— Сутки? Разве ты не получил… — вечная улыбка на лице Такеши, когда он бегло пролистывает папку, уступает место тонкой морщинке меж нахмуренных бровей. Миг спустя после прозвучавшей фразы пальцы и вовсе замирают над очередным файлом. — Прекращаем… тренировки?  
Звучит как смертный приговор.

— Твое послание? — Скуало извлекает мобильный из кармана форменной куртки и зачитывает сообщение вслух. — «Извини, задержусь»?! Да Занзас и то информативнее тебя будет! — рычит мечник, нависая через плечо. Такеши чувствует на изгибе шеи горячее дыхание — единственное, что согревает в этой промозглой комнате, понимая, что учитель едва ли злится только на опоздание. Какими бы спонтанными не были встречи, годы обучения дают о себе знать. Такеши не может утверждать, что знает Скуало, но по тучам всегда можно определить, прольются они летним моросящим дождем или разверзнутся градом.  
— Вроой, я с тобой на французском разговариваю? Прекращаем, да! — крик отдаляется — Скуало делает несколько шагов в сторону окна и тихо хмыкает. — У Варии появились… дела. Долгосрочные.

— Ne criez pas si fort, s'il vous plaît*, я не мог написать подробнее, — краем глаза Такеши отслеживает передвижения Скуало — привычка, за годы совместных тренировок едва ли не въевшаяся под кожу. — Любопытные досье, — подытоживает он, вглядываясь в фото лидера одной из лояльных (по официальной информации) к Вонголе семей. Но не это сейчас главное. Пока Скуало не исчез в дымке моросящего за окнами дождя — Такеши хочет выяснить причину «долгосрочных дел». Если это — контракт, то известно ли об этом Тсуне? — Почему сейчас… Скуало? — уже вслух озвучивает он вопрос.  
Такеши редко называет сенсея по имени, но обращение выскальзывает в прохладный воздух раньше, чем он успевает об этом подумать.

***

За грязным, года два не мытым окном, обрамленным в нелепые пестрые шторы, разгуливается ветер, нагоняя на бывшее еще недавно безоблачным небо черные дождевые тучи. Хочется выйти на улицу, подставить башку под начинающийся ливень и стоять, выкинув из мыслей и Вонголу с Варией, и одного надоедливого засранца, не умеющего не задавать своих вопросов.

Скуало разворачивается, изучает фигуру Ямамото в полумраке надвигающейся непогоды, цепляет острым взглядом серых глаз еле уловимое изменение.

— Le temps de mourir arrive pour tout le monde, miston, quant a moi, j`ai deja fait mon choix**, — наконец произносит он, подходя вплотную и кладя ладонь с металлическими пальцами на плечо Дождя Вонголы. — С этим хреном разберитесь. В одиночку не суйся, занозу динамитную с собой прихвати. Хер ли он у вас в особняке штаны просиживает? Вот и проворонили врага, олухи!  
Сухие, мозолистые пальцы застывают на одно мгновение, и Скуало убирает руку ровно в тот момент, когда на крышу осыпаются первые дождевые капли.

В воздухе пахнет не только надвигающейся грозой, но и ощутимой тревогой, которая чем дальше, тем больше расползается по комнатке. Мальчишка едва заметно поводит плечами и оборачивается. Смотрит в упор, на лице ни следа обычной улыбки, во взгляде та же сталь, что стынет в глазах самого мечника.  
— Что нужно делать?  
— Штаны снимать и бегать вокруг мотеля! — хмыкает Скуало, дразня в своей, довольно своеобразной, манере, но внутри словно распрямляется давно и туго свернутая пружина. Он не собирался предлагать или, тем более, о чем-то просить, но решимость некогда бывшего мальчишкой сейчас читается той самой безупречной страстью лучшего киллера. Той, что не проглядел Реборн. Той, что когда-то давно зацепила Скуало, заставляя остаться тогда и приехать сейчас.

— Телефон, паспорт, права — на стол! — раздает указания Супербия сухо и по-деловому. Но глаза чуть насмешливо светятся, когда он припечатывает. — И раздевайся!  
— Ты… серьезно?

Скуало не отвечает, наблюдая, как визжит молния дорожной сумки, а на столе возникает стопка перечисленных документов. Кроме прав — те пацан находит в кармане куртки.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как на мне будет сидеть варийская форма? — смеется он, взъерошивая волосы.  
— Что? — услышав последний вопрос, Супербия скалится совсем по-акульи и громко хохочет, запрокинув голову. — До Варии тебе еще расти и расти, мальчишка! — проговаривает он сквозь смех, попутно сгребая со стола чужие вещи, а второй рукой бросая Ямамото пакет с джинсами и темной майкой. — Переодевайся и молча! — пресекает он дальнейшие вопросы, на удивление деликатно отворачиваясь к окну. Там он первым делом разламывает чужой мобильный, вытаскивая и сжимая в железных пальцах пластик сим-карты. Затем достает уже свой, по памяти набирая номер.  
— Это я, — тихо говорит он в трубку, едва слышит приветствие. — Мне нужен комплект документов. Детали сейчас скину в смс. Вроой, вопрос цены не стоит — просто возьми и сделай! — рычит Скуало уже громче, прослушиваясь к шорохам за спиной.

По всему выходит, что Ямамото на последней стадии смены гардероба. Супербия разворачивается, выхватывает из его рук старые шмотки и выносит их в мусорку на улице около входа в номер. Туда же отправляются документы, обломки телефона и кредитка. Невозмутимо чиркнув зажигалкой, Скуало заставляет кучку начать тлеть.

— Куда теперь? — парой минут позже пацан оказывается рядом, глядя на догорающие останки его прежней жизни.  
— Делать тебе новое имя! — щелкает брелок, и невысокий коренастый джип неподалеку приветливо моргает фарами. Скуало подкидывает ключи на ладони, бросая их вонгольскому Дождю. Сколько паспортов не сожги — тот все еще думает о Саваде и своих дружках, в этом Супербия уверен на двести процентов. Сам такой же. Всегда возвращается к своим безумцам, как бы далеко не забирался.

— Ты поведешь! — заявляет Скуало, забирается на пассажирское кресло и откидывает его, намереваясь поспать. — Едем по навигатору, маршрут забит. Решишь остановиться отлить — буди! Пожрать — буди! С врагами, если таковые встретятся — разберись сам! — продолжает он вещать, открыв окно на время своей тирады. Удостоверившись, что Ямамото все услышал, Скуало вырубается: он не спал уже двое суток, и, пожалуй, этот мальчишка — единственный, с кем рядом он может сейчас расслабиться.

 

_* — Не кричи, пожалуйста (фр.)  
** — Всему приходит время умирать, мальчишка, а я уже сделал свой выбор (фр.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ямамото не надо повторять дважды: он схватывает на лету и ключи, и слова Скуало. Кивает коротко, собранно, ныряя внутрь пропахшего дорогой кожей салона. Дает себе несколько минут на то, чтобы разобраться с управлением и включить навигатор, а затем, повернув ключ, мягко, плавно тронуться с места. Хорошо, что идет дождь. Он смоет следы и отведет глаза возможным преследователям.  
Из пригорода, попетляв по узкой дороге, машина выезжает через пятнадцать минут.  
— Трасса Е-80, — сообщает мелодичный женский голос. Трасса Е-80 — им по пути с этой дорогой на ближайшие пару часов.  
В зеркале заднего вида отражается макушка Скуало и серая асфальтовая лента. По стеклу барабанят капли дождя, безжалостно сметаемые дворниками. Стрелка спидометра плавно перемещается на несколько делений вперед, замерев на сотне, в пределах разрешенной скорости. Им не стоит привлекать к себе ненужного внимания, пока на руках не будет хотя бы комплекта новых документов. Он найдет способ сообщить Тсуне о себе и о том, что вернется. Когда-то мечник его спас — время отдавать долги.

Впереди на множество километров — однообразное серое шоссе. Бензина до ближайшей заправки хватит с лихвой. Палец касается кнопки встроенной магнитолы — Скуало вряд ли будет против музыкального сопровождения поездки.

_Libiamo, libiam ne' lieti calici  
Che la bellezza infiora,  
E la fuggevol, fuggevol ora  
S'inebri a voluttа.  
Libiam ne' dolci fremiti  
Che suscita l'amore,  
Poiche quell'occhio al core  
Onnipotente va.  
Libiamo, libiamo, amor fra i calici  
Piu caldi baci avrа.  
Libiamo, libiamo, amor fra i calici  
Piu caldi baci avrа...*_

Ямамото приглушает музыку, будить Скуало без надобности не стоит, но бравурная ария сменяется следующей композицией.

_Triste canto! …  
Il tripudio  
Dei Sacerdoti…  
Il nostro inno di morte…  
Ne le mie forti braccia  
Smuovere ti potranno, o fatal pietra!  
Invan! … tutto e finito  
Sulla terra per noi…**_

Такеши прислушивается к дуэту. Он не силен в академической музыке, Путь Меча — другой вид искусства. Не настолько хорош он и в итальянском, несмотря на постоянную практику со Скуало. Но слишком пронзительна мелодия, а капли усиливающегося дождя сливаются с шумом египетских барабанов.

_O terra, addio; addio valle di pianti…  
Sogno di gaudio che in dolor svani…  
A noi si schiude il cielo e l'alme erranti  
Volano al raggio dell'eterno di._

План действий на ближайшее время предельно ясен, но неприятный холодок между лопатками подсказывает Такеши — он что-то упускает.  
— _Volano al raggio dell'eterno di. O terra, addio..._ *** — допевают оба голоса.  
— Через 100 метров поворот на Кастель-Верде, — оживает долгое время молчавший навигатор.  
Такеши осеняет мгновенно, догадку подтверждает список треков на сенсорной панели.  
Верди, Кастель-Верде… Верде?

***

Ямамото все делает мягко. Машина скользит по отменному дорожному покрытию тягуче и лениво, продираясь сквозь толщу непогоды и сумрака низких туч. Они едут уже около часа — Скуало не смотрит на часы, но внутренний хронометр медленно отсчитывает минуты, как отменно собранная бомба. Тик.Тик. Ровно и четко.  
Заснуть не получается. В голове капитана Варии клубок кишащих дум. Кто-то отчаянно глупый решил перейти дорогу элитному отряду убийц Вонголы. Занзас, давно переборовший в себе детскую жажду трона, с минуту размышлял, но после выдал это свое безапелляционное «Савада». Время утекает сквозь пальцы, кажется, что разговор этот был пару месяцев назад —, но нет, прошло каких-то три дня. Хренов босс тут же бросил следом, чтобы Скуало завязывал со своими «свиданками», потому что предатели долго не живут, и Савада с шайкой молокососов сейчас первые кандидаты на вылет.  
Факты кричат, что Занзас прав. Их обложили по всем фронтам, давя и мешая свободно дышать, и единственный, кто может и знает так много — чертов наследник, Дечимо. Мальчишка вырос, показывая если не матерую хватку вожака, то острые крепкие зубы, шрам от укуса которых останется навсегда.  
Чертыхнувшись, Скуало потягивается, открывает глаза и тянется к магнитоле, вырубая ее.  
— Давай-ка поговорим! — заявляет он, тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая с себя дремоту. — С какого задания ты вчера вернулся?  
Такеши устремляет на дорогу нарочито-внимательный взгляд.  
— Не думаю, что могу об этом говорить.

Это не тот ответ, который ожидал услышать Скуало. Глаза мечника на мгновение вспыхивают опасным огнем, и едва ли это отсвет от приборной панели.  
— Сопляк! На кон поставлено все, а ты не можешь ответить на вопрос? — резким движением руки Супербия хватается за руль под чужими пальцами и дергает его вправо. В реакции мальчишки он не сомневается, да и угробить их раньше времени нет никакого желания, но дорога мокрая от дождя, а датчики не успевают сработать — джип ведет на обочину. Колеса начинают вязнуть в размоченной жиже из песка и глины, и, еще не дожидаясь того святого момента, когда хранитель вонгольского дождя нажмет на тормоз, Скуало стискивает пальцы на его шее.  
— С час назад ты отдал мне все. Имя, жизнь, меч. Или я что-то неправильно понял, Ямамото Такеши? — велик соблазн приложить одну твердолобую башку о все тот же руль — глядишь, и мысли нужные с ненужными наконец-то махнулись бы местами, но, кажется, некий хранитель давно вышел из подросткового возраста, когда все приходилось вбивать «драками и кулаками». Руку Скуало убирает, но прищуривается, словно читая все мысли в темноволосой башке.  
— У тебя минута на то, чтобы окончательно решить, за чью команду ты играешь. По окончании этой минуты ты либо трогаешься с места, сидя за этим чертовым рулем, либо нахрен выметаешься из машины и молишься, чтобы наши пути никогда больше не пересеклись!!! — высказавшись, Скуало рывком распахивает дверь и вылезает на улицу, проклиная нескончаемый дождь и чавкающую под тяжелыми сапогами грязь.  
Ему не надо оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как выбирается из машины Ямамото. Только самоубийца осмелится подойти сейчас к мечнику Варии. Тем более прикоснуться. Такеши делает именно это: кладет ладонь на плечо, повторяя недавний жест самого Скуало — воздух рассекается поднятой рукой, окончательно разделяя пространство на «до» и «после». В такие моменты грешным делом можно подумать, что научил уже всему, и что ученик способен превзойти учителя, но нет.  
— Скуало… Если ты не доверяешь мне, зачем предложил помощь? Если ты не доверяешь мне, зачем взял с собой?  
Снова эти глупейшие вопросы, от которых так и тянет влепить отменного щелбана.  
— Если у нас все же настала пора задавать вопросы, то потрудись ответить сначала на мой! — Скуало неторопливо поднимает живую руку к своему рту, зубами стягивает перчатку и упирается прохладной подушечкой пальца ровно в середину твердолобой головушки. — А пока ты ищешь ответ на самый важный в своей жизни: «Почему я все еще торчу посреди этой богом забытой дороги», я отвечу на твои.  
В ответном взгляде — проливной ливень. А потом мальчишка… Скуало не помнит, откуда пошел тот дурацкий обычай, но открытые ладони — символ доверия.  
— Отдаю имя, жизнь, меч, — будто клятву повторяет Ямамото. Молчит недолго и прибавляет. — Поехали.  
Палец Скуало все же опускает, мягко хлопает Ямамото по плечу и распахивает перед ним дверцу пассажирского сиденья. — Прошу! А то я начал сомневаться в адекватности инспектора, который тебе права выдавал!  
Напряжение лопается, как невидимый мыльный пузырь, это чувствуется каждой клеточкой тела и воздухом, в котором легче стало дышать и уже не надо рвано хватать губами каплю спасительного кислорода в попытке вырваться.  
Для ускорения процесса «посадки» Скуало давит пальцами сверху на основание шеи дождя Вонголы и продолжает трепаться.  
— Зачем я предложил тебе ту папку? Ты ведь об этой помощи сейчас? Да потому что смотреть на вас, говнюков, тошно. Развели нюни и спускаете Вонголу в унитаз. Почему позвал тебя с собой? А вот на этот вопрос ты мне ответишь сам, но только чуть позже!  
Решив, что с задачей устроиться на сиденье Ямамото уж как-нибудь справится сам, Супербия огибает джип и плюхается на водительское кресло.  
— И да! Никакой больше оперной классики! Терпеть ее не могу!

***

«Почему я все еще торчу посреди этой богом забытой дороги?» — Ямамото фыркает про себя, но не выдает неуместного веселья. Скуало уже говорил несколько лет назад…  
Несколько лет назад они попали в крупную переделку. Детали стерлись из памяти, как стирается все ненужное, оставляя место главному. Стрелявшему в него пареньку не повезло оказаться в жерновах мафиозной войны, Ямамото — попасться на его пути. Он успел выхватить меч, а вот опустить не решился, опешив от слез и пронзительного крика: «Вы убили мою семью! Вы убили их!» Крик до сих пор стоял в ушах, кадр черного дула пистолета прочно отпечатался в кинопленке памяти.

Такеши пришел в себя на заднем сиденье машины, а первым, что услышал, было: «И какого черта ты здесь делал, пацан?» Этот голос можно было узнать, не открывая глаз.  
Ему повезло тогда, что мальчишка стрелял, не целясь, что пуля прошла навылет, поцарапав, но не задев серьезно, что Скуало оказался неподалеку. Дальнейшие картины воспроизводились урывками. Кадр: в салоне разлито пламя Дождя, и рана перестает так дергать. Кадр: в лоб упирается палец, лицо Скуало совсем близко, губы растягиваются в привычном оскале, обнажая полоску зубов, а вот голос непривычно тихий: «Не вздумай отключаться, пацан, пока не доедем до больницы!»  
Голос Скуало врывается в мысли, развевая воспоминания, теплые подушечки пальцев щекочут шею. Такеши молчит и слушает, не перебивая. Какие бы выражения для характеристики деятельности Вонголы он не употреблял, в его словах есть смысл.  
— Отвечу, — слово сливается с щелчком ремня безопасности. — И никакой больше классики, обещаю, — облегченно фыркает, уже не сдержавшись, Такеши, поворачиваясь к Скуало. — Поставишь что-нибудь на свой вкус?  
Не просто вопрос, окончательная точка на этапе примирения. И открытая улыбка.

 

* Дж. Верди. "Травиата" - Застольная  
**/*** Дж. Верди. "Аида" - Дуэт Радамеса и Аиды


	3. Chapter 3

Дорога вьется причудливой узкой лентой, небо над башкой расчищается от серых туч, радуя землю теплом, а сидящих в машине изучая солнечным зайцем, пляшущим по салону от собранного меча Скуало к коленкам Ямамото. Супербия щурится, хмыкает, давя на педаль газа и одновременно включая на магнитоле первую попавшуюся радиостанцию.

_You know I'm not one to break promises.  
I don't wanna hurt you but I need to breathe.  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend._

_But there's something inside that I need to release.  
Which way is right? Which way is wrong?  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
You know we're heading separate ways…*_

Пальцы мягко барабанят по обшивке руля в такт незатейливой мелодии. Когда впереди дорога, места сомнениям уже не остается. Справа мелькает указатель заправки.  
«Давно пора. Кофе, жрать, отлить. Отзвониться», — удовлетворенно выкручивает руль мечник, плавно втекая на небольшую площадку. Сонное царство, разбавляемое стоящим неподалеку трейлером-фурой да мотоциклом. Даже заправщик, тянущийся к крышке бензобака, чтобы помочь заправить машину, лениво заспан. Вот только Скуало достаточно одного отрицательного взмаха руки да короткого, вскользь брошенного взгляда, чтобы почувствовать тревогу.  
В машине надрывается неизвестный мужчина.

_Feels like I am just too close to love you.  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you.  
So I'll be on my way…*_

Дождь Варии неторопливо, в темпе, заданном окружающей действительностью, двигается к дверцам небольшого магазинчика, прислушиваясь. Ветер треплет флажок на крыше заправки, где-то за ней скрипнула дверь местного сортира, внутри магазинчика шипит, разливая дешевое коричневое пойло по бумажным стаканчикам, кофемашина. Скуало оборачивается к Ямамото, небрежно откидывает челку со лба двумя пальцами сразу, словно честь отдает сидящему в салоне мальчишке, ловит его ответный взгляд и, уже не сомневаясь, шагает внутрь магазинчика. Вонгольский дождь хоть и бывает удивительно, нет, поразительно наивен, но жест заметит, тут уже можно не сомневаться.

— Два эспрессо, пару бургеров, бутылку воды и полный бак. — Скуало четко проговаривает последовательность действий дородной мадам по ту сторону стойки оплаты. Та кивает, пробивая заказ, а в глазах та же дрожь, что и в непопадающих по пунктам меню пальцах. В магазине радио поймано на одной волне с джипом, и Скуало умудряется уловить из общего напева отдельные слова.

_You're giving me more than I can return.  
Yet there's oh so much that you deserve.  
Nothing to say,  
Nothing to do,  
I've nothing to give…*_

— Черт, — Скуало чувствует опасность. Перегнувшись через стойку, он хватает продавщицу за отворот застирано-белого воротничка форменного наряда. — Милая, будь добра, пошевелись. У меня нет настроения торчать тут до скончания веков, врооой!

Так ее дрожь ощущается еще сильнее, и против воли с пальцев Скуало стекает порция голубого ненавязчивого пламени, успокаивая. Все потому, что мечника раздражает, если рядом с ним во время боя кто-то начинает истерить, нервничать и дергаться. Да и девка, в конце концов, ни при чем.  
Развернувшись на каблуках ботинок, Супербия раздраженно машет рукой, мол, черт с ним, с вашим дерьмовым кофе, и молниеносно вываливается на улицу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть вскинуть руку, мечом отражая направленное на него пламя.  
— Да вы экстремалы, раз выбрали для сражения такое чудесное место, — рычит варийский дождь, оглядывая окружившую его группу.

***

Птица. Она привлекает внимание Ямамото раньше, чем машина замирает на стоянке. Яркая, не характерно красочная для этой части Италии. Садится на капот, взъерошивая алые перья, чирикает, поддевая клювом каплю воды с лобового стекла, косит черным умным глазом: «Чирик!» Такеши подмигивает, ладонь отстукивает по колену ритм льющейся из колонок песни.

Идиллическое настроение сдувает будто ветром, как только Ямамото перехватывает взглядом жест варийского Дождя: короткий, отточенный. Минута расслабления закончена, следует быть начеку.

_You're giving me more than I can return.  
Yet there's oh so much that you deserve.  
Nothing to say,  
Nothing to do,  
I've nothing to give…*_

На площадку заезжают сразу несколько машин. Заправщик взмахивает рукой. Оживленно жестикулируют, разговаривая между собой, дальнобойщики за столиком у входа в магазинчик, где только что скрылся сенсей. Замолкают, проводив его взглядом, поднимаются, кивая друг другу и что-то нащупывая в карманах. Синхронно щелкают дверцы машин, площадка перед заправкой заполняется народом.  
Коробочки мгновенно оказываются в кармане, а Шигуре Соэн Рю в ладони, Такеши распахивает дверь свободной рукой, выпрыгивая наружу. Ждали их или только Скуало, уже неважно.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you.  
So I'll be on my way…*_

Их десять, все в гражданском, сразу не понять принадлежность к клану, коробочками воспользовались двое: над Скуало парит окруженный голубым пламенем орел (класс E или D, слишком медленно для C, но опасно), целится в лицо острыми когтями, крыльями закрывает обзор замахнувшегося мечом противника. Сзади подбирается, выжидает момент черная кошка, шерсть и глаза искрятся зеленым.

«Джиро, Коджиро!» — пламя вспыхивает в кольце, поочередно наполняя коробочки, озаряя пространство вокруг. Знакомый щебет у самого уха, тепло прижавшегося к ноге тела. «Отвлеките их!» Джиро проносится молнией, несется вперед черная стрела.

— Эй, не оставляйте меня без внимания! — машет рукой Ямамото, улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало. Он достигает цели: часть нападающих оборачивается. Несколько коротких смешков, взгляды прожигают насквозь.  
— Да у него же бамбуковая палка! — возглас переходит в крик, нельзя отвлекаться в бою, особенно если твой противник — Император Мечей. У Такеши секунда на улыбку. А потом время изменяет ход.

Автомобиль имеет несколько скоростных режимов, так же, как и тело; при должных тренировках режимы переключаются между собой, как на автомате. Время вокруг Ямамото растягивается, напоминая замедленную съемку. Только-только руку греет тепло дерева, миг спустя ладонь стискивает оплетенную рукоять.  
К нему бросается пятеро, Такеши разворачивается, переходя на бег, по обеим сторонам клинка вздымаются, будто коридор, стены воды. Преследователей нужно увести как можно дальше, здесь заправка и невинные люди, которые могут пострадать.

Шум шагов и тяжелое дыхание за спиной не стихают, совсем рядом землю пронзает молния, но здание осталось далеко позади. Такеши резко оборачивается, в глазах: стальной отблеск отражением собственного клинка.  
«Шигуре Соэн Рю, 11-я форма: «Столкновение ласточки».

Бой начался.

 

*- Alex Clare "Too close"

http://megalyrics.ru/lyric/alex-clare/too-close.htm


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце, окончательно завоевав себе право жизни на чертовом небосводе, палит так, что становится душно. Блики повсюду, и Скуало щурится, подсчитывая нужные и отметая те, что не принесут сейчас никакой информации. Минус пятеро — мальчишка, альтруист и борец за невинные жизни, уводит их за собой.

Вария — отряд убийц. В ней нет места тем, кто будет сомневаться или думать о чужом, бесполезном по сути, выживании. Тот, кто рисует сейчас острием клинка клинопись стоек Шигуре где-то сбоку, почти не в счет. Скуало скалится, широко и предвкушающе; меч, отразивший первую атаку, надрывно и медленно чертит глубокую борозду в стене заправки за спиной, пока сам мечник переступает с ноги на ногу, читая по глазам врагов, кто решится стать первым смертником.

-Врооой, не стоит застывать каменными изваяниями! — рычит он так громко, что вздрагивают стекла магазинчика, так неудачно оказавшегося местом «долгожданной встречи». Кто-то глупый бросается в атаку, Скуало даже не разбирается, что там за пика у него в качестве оружия. Мелкое крошево вспоротой стены летит, отброшенное его лезвием, вперед, в лицо врага, а сам Варийский Дождь, отталкиваясь ногой от стены заправки, делает прыжок. Кульбиту позавидовал бы сам Луссурия, и, снимай он происходящее на видео, точно вставил бы комментарий о навыках балерины. А после тяжелый кулак Скуало оставил бы на его лице ноющую отметину. Но Луссурии нет, а прыжок в воздухе через врагов дает сразу две возможности. Первая — мечник больше не подпирает так ограничивающую движения стену, вторая - Ало, выпущенный на волю и уже клацающий пастью на парящего в воздухе орла.

Чуть саднит плечо — задела когтями идиотская птица, но Скуало видит, что Ало уже несется едва ли не на таран, значит, про воздух можно забыть.  
— Не дайте ему уйти! — кричит кто-то, видимо, самый главный в этой нелепой компании псевдо-убийц. — Выбрасывайте сети! Поймайте чертову животи… — договорить мужик уже не успевает. Скуало молниеносно выбрасывает руку вперед, вспарывая чужой живот и заставляя труп оседать на землю в фонтане алой крови.  
В штанину, противно и отчаянно вереща, вцепляется черная кошка. Пряталась, видать, за многочисленными ногами так, что Скуало ее не заметил. Удар в черепную коробку бестию не останавливает, но вот громкое оглушительное гавканье хватку ослабляет.

Мечник хмыкает на поразительную беспечность. Кто-то явно после получит отменного подзатыльника. Кошка щерится грозовыми разрядами, искрясь, как гребаная новогодняя елка. Джиро оттягивает ее за хвост, заставляя разжать острые зубы, и Скуало тут же отбрасывает зверюгу ударом ботинка. Вот только поджариться сейчас ему не хватало!  
Пара шагов назад, причудливый танец смерти в исполнении Варийского Дождя. Враги наступают, пытаясь снова взять в кольцо. Глупцы. Взмах меча вспарывает замок на ящике, который Скуало заметил еще по приезду. Каждая заправка обладает запасами песка и воды. Именно к последнему Скуало сейчас и подбирается, разрубая острым лезвием водонапорный кран. Мощная струя выплескивается, словно проснувшийся Везувий, только вместо лавы — вода, сейчас гораздо более опасная для тех, кто решился повоевать.

Взмах руки. Время, послушное свойствам хранителя Дождя, застывает тягучей магмой, вода провисает в воздухе миллиардом радужных капель.

Четыре, десять, двадцать противников — какая, к херам, разница? Тряхнув башкой, Супербия ломится вперед.  
— Zanna di Squalo. Клык Акулы! — кричит Варийский Дождь, на деле доказывая право называться лучшим и молниеносно совершая выпад за выпадом.

— Кто заказчик? — нависает он над очередным противником, держа обрамленное багровым лезвие у чужого горла, пульсирующего страхом и отчаяньем. Мужик что-то хрипит в ответ, и Скуало, раздраженно цыкая, отправляет врага на тот свет. — Привет я за тебя им обязательно передам! — добавляет он оседающему трупу, отскакивая в сторону.  
Битва раздражающе затянулась. Ало разевает пасть, щерясь клыками на быстрого орла. Остался один, а нет, с пытающимся встать, двое противников на земле.

— Бесите! — выплевывает ругательство Скуало. Где-то неподалеку, это чувствуется кожей, сражается Ямамото. Он справится, но давно пора пожрать, а здесь им явно не дадут этого сделать. «Очень кстати» в кармане штанов раздражающей трелью звонит мобильный.

— Ты в курсе, что мне сейчас малость не до тебя, вроооой? — шипит мечник в динамик, облизывая треснувшую губу. Трубка что-то коротко изрыгает, словно из самых глубин ада, после отзываясь только чередой коротких частых гудков, и это бесит еще сильнее, чем вся заварушка вместе взятая.  
— Чертов босс! — времени почти не осталось. Значит, отменной драчки с оставшимися уже не выйдет, да и не противники они Скуало, это он уже понял. Плавный присед на колени, взмах руки, отражая новую, совершенно непродуманную атаку. Шаря второй рукой по карманам мертвого уже мужика и нащупав желаемое, Варийский Дождь победно вскидывается, мягким толчком поднимая себя вверх.

— Ало, заканчивай! — бросает он акуле. Щелчок зажигалки, в пустоту бензоколонок, где даже вода не смогла перебить стойкие пары бензина. Скуало бегом пересекает площадку. Где-то за спиной раздается первый из последующей цепной реакции взрыв. Если кто-то не успеет выбраться — его проблемы. Второй, сильнее первого, цепляет спину ударной волной, заставляя пошатнуться.

— Ало! — еще раз бросает Скуало уже на краю площадки. Бешеная, как и хозяин, акула, стремительно летит на чудом выжившего орла, перекусывая крыло птицы. Пронзительный крик тонет в третьем взрыве вместе со стонами тех, кому не повезло встать на пути Варии. Ало тут же возвращается в коробочку, мазнув напоследок хозяина острым, как сабля, хвостом в подобии ласки.

Здесь он закончил, пора посмотреть, что там у мальчишки. Помогать не будет, а вот полюбуется — с радостью, если еще осталось, с кем воевать.

Скуало замирает, глядя вперед и выискивая плацдарм, где решил остановиться Ямамото. Устремляясь к хозяину и звонко лая, вперед несется Джиро, точно указывая путь. Жар полыхающей заправки лижет скулы, новые взрывы взметают светлые пряди волос, лопаются, разлетаясь, стекла, ложась на землю множеством загадочных отражений огненного зверя. Мечник делает шаг вперед, и отражения хрустят под ногами, словно только что выпавший снег.

» …Я приду к тебе по воде и пеплу.  
Я приду к тебе по осколкам стекол…»©Канцлер Ги


	5. Chapter 5

Хранитель Дождя, как никто другой, близок своей стихии. Ямамото чувствует себя обвивающим меч пламенем, свистящим в ушах ветром, несущимися по полю от заправки преследователями. «Думай, как твой враг, — звучит в мыслях голос Скуало. — Стань им».

Ямамото останавливается и замирает. Умножает на пять. Становится теми, что окружают, скалясь недобрыми улыбками, подходят все ближе. Подошли бы, но резко взмывает ввысь клинок. Вздымается стеной послушная движению вода.

У Такеши есть несколько секунд до первого преследователя.

В глазах мужчины в штатском отражается удивление. Неужели угадал, что именно насвистывает Ямамото, подражая усевшейся на гребне созданной им волны ласточке? Штраус — классика на все времена, пусть они сейчас и не в Вене.

— Не можешь подстроить второй голос? — с легкими нотками сочувствия осведомляется Такеши, пальцы обратным хватом оплетают рукоять Шигуре. Клинок готов в любой момент нанести удар.

Преследователей остается четверо.

— Коджиро! — зовет Ямамото. Ласточка чирикает, садится прямо на башку второму, устремившемуся в атаку. А сорванную травинку пристраивает в аккурат на лысину. И пару раз задумчиво тюкает клювом, словно проверяя на прочность.

— Гнездо вьешь? — фыркает Такеши.

Мужчина трясет головой, надеясь сбросить птицу, еще один протягивает руку в попытке ее схватить. Мешает десятая форма Шигуре и шалая тень улыбки, скользнувшая по лицу — Такеши уверен в победе.

Солнце палит с небосвода, скользит лучами по клинку, превращая в полосу сверкающей стали. Где-то вдалеке (Такеши не видит, знает) сражается Скуало, и шелестят осенней листвой деревья.

— Прекрасная погода для барбекю, не правда ли? — осведомляется он у четвертого нападающего. Тон у Такеши безмятежный, в контраст движениям — коротким, отточенным и давно доведенным до автоматизма. Поворот, уловить щебетанье Коджиро, шаг, оказаться за спиной преследователя. На игру: «Угадай, где Хранитель Дождя?» у противника несколько секунд.

— Барбекю будет из твоей пти… — договорить не суждено, мужчина валится на траву, зажимая руками горло. Проиграл. Какая жалость.  
— Я им не позволю, Коджиро, — вот теперь Такеши серьезен. И вряд ли имеет в виду только питомца из коробочки.  
— Ты сдохнешь, придурок, — рычит последний из оставшихся в живых.  
— Только после вас, — отклонившись влево и увернувшись от удара, почти светским тоном сообщает Ямамото. — Говорят, битва — это танец. Угадаешь, на какой похоже? Я бы ставил… на сарабанду.

Но противник то ли не разбирается в музыке, то ли не обладает чувством юмора. И без того не слишком привлекательное лицо искажает гримаса, он бросается вперед, выхватывая два коротких кинжала. Один из них, пропарывая футболку, оставляет отметину на плече. За это Скуало точно не похвалит.

Но недаром существует выражение «работа над ошибками» — Такеши умеет их исправлять. Он устремляет вперед полметра сверкающей стали, нанося широкий рубящий удар и отправляя в лучший мир последнего противника.  
Одновременно слышится оглушительный грохот, и прямо на глазах заправка распускается огненным цветком.  
Холод стали сменяется теплым деревом, Коджиро опускается на плечо, прихватывая коготками расползающееся по ткани футболки алое пятно. Такеши едва заметно морщится — сосредоточенность боя отпускает, четче чувствуется боль.  
Быстрыми шагами к нему приближается сенсей.  
— Поздравляю с победой, Скуа… — начинает Ямамото. Но не успевает договорить.

***

Скуало терпеть не может разглагольствовать. Вместо этого гораздо эффективнее приложить мальчишку хорошенько. Разочек, но от души. Чтоб уяснил, наконец, кто без кого справиться может, а кто - нет. Рану Супербия видит, но жалеть идиота не собирается. Ловко обойдя беспричинно радующегося под ногами пса, он сжимает пальцы в кулак и размахивается. Удар приходится в скулу, после — расцветет синяком, и еще спасибо, что не протезом вдарил.

— Что, за время своего безделья и моего отсутствия новую форму придумал? «Оставь пса, он не часть твоего оружия, пусть тявкает под ухом у Императора Мечей»?

Видок у мальчишки тот еще. Машину с аптечкой Супербия сжег. Магазин, где могли быть хотя бы бинты — тоже. Раздраженно цыкнув сквозь зубы, Скуало остывает. До ближайшего поселка, если верить косому взгляду на карту в навигаторе, бесследно похороненному во всполохах позади, еще километров пять по лесу. Да и с открытого пространства надо убираться, пока не заявилась полиция. Чует Скуало, желания «пообщаться» у тех будет немало.

Особенный «кайф» стратегический капитан Варии ловит в те моменты, когда, казалось бы, идеальный со всех сторон план начинает лететь к ебеням. И наличие рядом все еще безмозглого идиота ускоряет падение в тартарары.

Отсутствие машины и новые документы Скуало предусмотрены. Ранение пацана, пусть и не столь серьезное, но способное усложнить им жизнь на ближайшие пару суток - нет. Блядской ягодкой на вершине кулинарного произведения «Нахуй планы, импровизируй!» становится звонок Занзаса. Тот редко удосуживается занести руку над гаджетом и набрать номер. И раз уж сподвигся — дело дрянь.

Пока они тут ловят осенний ветерок в поле, за спиной сиренами завывают пожарные машины. «Импровизировать, значит? Ну-ну».  
— Жди здесь, чудовище! Притворись стеной, стебельком, псиной своей безмозглой, наконец, но сделай так, чтобы за пять минут тут не собрался консилиум по спасению! — Скуало не медик, блять! Он готов оставлять за собой вереницу трупов, но не следы собственной крови. А мальчишка почти что свой.

Две машины пожарных, парочка местных копов-ищеек на стареньком форде, прикативший на внедорожнике владелец заправочной сети.  
«Ничего, не свозишь любовницу в Милан!» — хмыкает Супербия, серой тенью мелькая за машинами и разглядывая пузатого коренастого мужичка. Вид у того отвратно — унылый, но в глазах уже прыгают нули страховки. Наверняка сученыш получит больше, чем стоило бы. Но разборки «обиженных» — это по части Десятого недо-босса и его хранителей. Вария лишь делает так, что эти разборки никогда не иссякают.

В тушении яркого жертвенного кострища принимает участие лишь одна из красных машин. Джип толстяка Скуало почему-то отвергает сразу. А вот пожарная оборудована хорошим движком. Сколько-то они протянут. И почему упирать тачки всегда достается ему?

Разобраться не сложно. Ключи в замке, видать, собирались начать подачу воды. Шланг? Да оторвется где-нибудь по дороге. Неторопливо, плавно, мечник включает заднюю и начинает отъезжать. Пожарные сначала даже внимания не обращают. А когда соображают — становится поздно. На ходу распахивая дверцу и едва дожидаясь, пока в салон запрыгнет мальчишка, Супербия гонит их импровизированный танк вперед.

Самым ненормальным сейчас будет заявиться в особняк Варии. Этого не ждут те, кто следует по пятам. Этого не ждет босс. Ну, босс-то, скорее, не ждет довеска в виде Дождя Савады, но тут уж, увы: хочет видеть своего капитана, придется любоваться и на мальчишку. Машина утробно рычит. Судя по звукам, шланг, так похожий на длинный слоновий нос, не оторвался, а по самым новомодным причудам техники втянулся под железное брюхо. Где-то позади зазывно пищат сирены. Полиция ли, пожарные — наплевать. После сравнения с африканским толстокожим происходящее взлетает на новую ступень абсурда. Бывало всякое. Он возвращался раненым, верхом на акуле, влетал на гоночных тачках, но на пожарной махине в поместье еще не заявлялся.

Где-то во вселенной что-то точно идет не так. Потому что через некоторое время посреди трассы возникает стоящий поперек мотоцикл. Супербия снес бы его и не заметил, но есть одно маленькое «но». Это «но», обряженное в костюм, стоит, как ни в чем не бывало, оперевшись задницей на сиденье байка, пыхтит вонючей (отвратный запах мечник чувствует за километры) папиросой и так неторопливо подкидывает на ладони динамитную шашку, словно вышел на увеселительную прогулку, и середина дороги его ну нисколько не смущает.

— Он еще жив? Дьявол! — восклицает раздраженно Скуало, давя на педаль тормоза. Машина, не предназначенная для таких экстремальных поездок, пыхтит, кряхтит, звенит высыпающимися прямо на шоссе деталями.  
— Всего лишь Гокудера, — отмечает невозмутимо Ямамото, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь так, что не разберешь: считает ли он соратника-недоумка лишь земным представителем, или принижает, не давая столь неподходящего титула.

Пожарка тормозит за метр до взлохмаченных светлых волос, и через секунду Скуало начинает ржать. Доехать до поместья эффектно не вышло, а вот затормозить — не вопрос. Что там, в утробе машины, замкнуло, хер знает. Не до конца убравшийся шланг выплевывает на Ураган Вонголы с полкило пены. Белоснежной, мягкой, холодной и очень липкой. Где-то внутри Супербия, как мальчишка, победно вскидывает кулак — месть, пусть и мелочная за все годы копившегося раздражения и склок, удалась!


	6. Chapter 6

Полеты в разные точки земного шара давно и прочно вошли в привычку. В небольшом рюкзаке, с годами сменившимся компактным дорогим чемоданом, пара чистых рубашек, трусы, носки, с десяток кредиток и старый потрёпанный дневник. Гокудера не доверяет электронным гаджетам. А когда нужно убить в аэропорту часы между пересадками — листает записи. Перечитывает, вычеркивает, дополняет. В дневнике сразу все: разработки своей системы, должники перед Вонголой в той или иной сфере, личные записи. Все, конечно же, зашифровано G-шрифтом. Личные записи под двойным кодом.

В личных чаще всего мелькают два человека. Первый, несомненно, Джудайме. Гокудера говорит теперь гораздо меньше, чем замечает. Но при каждом удобном случае старается перекинуть на свои плечи рутину, в которой все больше тонет его Небо. Мафия безжалостна. Переговоры, стычки, деньги, оружие — каждый день одно и то же.

Сегодняшний день не исключение. Полет — в Италию. План — забрать в Варии пачку листов, заполненных неровным почерком. Личное дело («могильная плита», как любит отмечать Варийский Дождь), которое развяжет Гокудере руки. Воспользоваться досье, вытеснить с рынка последнего конкурента по поставкам «глоков» — и Вонгола станет монополистом сбыта. Армия, Альянс, иностранные покупатели — все финансы, пройдя через тонну подставных фирм и офшорные счета, осядут в Швейцарии, делая семью сильнее и богаче, позволяя оставить в прошлом нечистоплотные дела с наркотиками.

Испытание в виде босса Варии и его стратегического капитана Гокудера надеется стоически вынести. И если Занзаса он видит крайне редко и почти невозмутим к приступам гнева, то его Дождь Хаято мечтает прибить с первой минуты знакомства. В Скуало бесит абсолютно все. Громкий голос, длинный хаер, приказной тон. И друг, который срывается с места по первому звонку, в какой бы точке земного шара не находился. Эта «дружба» не закончится ничем хорошим. Это дружба, на которую он вынужден смотреть со стороны.

Гокудера предпочитает байки всем другим средствам передвижения. Те идеально сочетается с итальянскими дорогами. Предстоящий маршрут не нужно забивать в навигатор. Два часа езды под сто — и он на месте. На такой скорости выветриваются все лишние мысли, переживания и опасения. Правда, ненадолго.

Гокудера останавливает байк и внимательно смотрит на огромную поляну. Огромную пустую поляну. Не хватает только таблички «Здесь был замок Варии». Ключевое слово «был». Что за чертовщина?!

Хаято обходит свежеобразованную лужайку. Ничего необычного (вроде странных кругов, какие бывают от летающих тарелок) не наблюдается: ягодки, цветочки пышным цветом распускаются (подкормка, что ли, была отменная стараниями Бельфегора или Луссурии?), кое-где даже грибочки проглядывают. И ни следа обитателей замка. Зашибись. Гокудера задумывается на миг, не планировалась ли сезонная миграция элитного отряда убийц куда-нибудь на Северный полюс. Это устроило бы Ураган Вонголы. Если бы не чертовы документы.

На всякий случай Гокудера сверяется с навигатором, тихо выругавшись, тянется за пачкой и мобильником. Будить Десятого, не разобравшись в ситуации, он не станет. Обеспечивать себе лишнюю головную боль в лице орущего стратегического капитана — тоже. Остается один вариант. Но женский голос на другом конце недоуменно отвечает, что, к сожалению, не знает, а потому не может пригласить «синьора Занзаса». Гокудера длинно выдыхает дым, понимая — нежелательного звонка и разговора не избежать. Отнимает трубку от уха. Всегда отличавшийся крайней чувствительностью экран светится случайно открывшимся приложением. Вот и решение проблемы.

Гокудера вбивает координаты и внимательно просматривает местность. А потом заводит байк.

Оба красавца неподалеку, так что долго ждать не придется, решает Ураган Вонголы, выбирая между праздничным фейерверком и разговором адекватных взрослых людей. Когда сверхновая на карте перемещается на трассу, Гокудера выводит байк на самую середину шоссе. Королевская ложа, VIP-места. А вот и актеры театра абсурда. Пожарка. Серьезно?!

Хаято сдерживает смешок, закуривает сигарету. Машина останавливается, что-то ворочается под бампером. Смутная нотка тревоги и пресловутое «шестое чувство» не спасают от ожившего брандспойта — Гокудеру окатывает с ног до головы. Липким, мерзким и очень холодным. Да какого…

Стоит дверцам машины распахнуться, а двум непутевым Хранителям — спрыгнуть на землю, Хаято взрывается. Увы, не фейерверком — динамит отсырел. Он кричит, что пенные вечеринки с двумя долбоебами не входили в его планы, что думать надо мозгами, а не тем, что в ножнах, что… Прерывает словесный поток еще одна порция пены. На этот раз увернуться не успевают все трое.

Разговор удается продолжить в лесочке неподалеку. Шланг надежно закреплен под капотом, пожарка и байк отогнаны в сторону на обочину. Время переговоров (роль Круглого стола исполняет опушка), нейтралитета и увлекательного повествования об исчезнувшем замке.

— Не знаю, что там стряслось, — Гокудера встряхивает головой, разбрасывая пену во все стороны. — Но мне нужны мои документы.

— Ты сейчас на Джиро похож, — с доверительной улыбкой сообщает Ямамото. Ему хочется врезать, но это всегда успеется.

— Заткнитесь оба, — командует варийский Дождь, набирая номер. И тут же убеждается в правдивости рассказа Хаято. Тому даже слышно, как недовольна неизвестная синьора… или синьорита.

— Мне нужны мои документы, — повторяет Гокудера.

— Проясним кое-что, — Скуало рывком оборачивается к Хранителю Урагана. — Как ты нас нашел?

— Прогресс на месте не стоит, — хмыкает Хаято, демонстрируя так и оставшееся открытым приложение. — Вот те точки — кольца, — поясняет он. — Вонголы и Варии. Вот… — кончики пальцев легко касаются экрана, уменьшая карту, — в мировом масштабе. А вот, — Гокудера выбирает одну из точек, увеличивая масштаб, — в локальном. Вы полыхали не слабее парочки из «Sims 2».

Кажется, или друг едва заметно краснеет? А варийский Дождь и не думает сбавлять обороты.

— Ты знал? — рык обращен к Ямамото, тот мотает головой и взъерошивает волосы.

— Прости, совсем о нем забыл. У Джанини столько разработок…

— С этой разберемся потом. Едем в Варию, — командует Скуало, в мгновение ока оказываясь на ногах, и вдруг застывает на месте. Недоуменно смотрит на собственную руку. Мигом позже Гокудера понимает, что так его удивило. Кольца, одно за другим, обращаются в порошок, осыпаются пылью на мокрую траву. Карта исчезает с экрана.


	7. Chapter 7

Иногда прибить Скуало тянет еще сильнее. Вот, например, сейчас. Он же только что на чистом итальянском объяснил громогласному мечнику, что никакой Варии, особняка и босса на месте нет. Так куда тянет этого психа?

По шоссе недалеко от них с воем проносятся полицейские мигалки. Учитывая рану Ямамото, изрядно подпортившую настроение и одежду тачку пожарных, полыхавшие недавно кольца, становится ясно — разыскивают эту парочку.

— Ничего незаметнее упереть не мог? — интересуется Гокудера, вертя в пальцах одну из мокрых и бесполезных динамитных шашек.  
— Прости, там владельцы «роллс-ройсов» в шеренгу выстроились, но я не устоял, — скалится Скуало. Знает, гаденыш, что прямо сейчас не случится пылающего взрыва. Бесит!  
— Хотя, эта рухлядь нам уже не пригодится. Топаем пешочком! — снова этот приказной тон. И спина, потому что Скуало уже двинул вперед, и ему, конечно, плевать, готов ли идти дальше раненый Ямамото и согласен ли с таким планом сам Гокудера.

Идиот Такеши от помощи отказывается, ковыляет следом. Хаято пожимает плечами — в няньки он не нанимался.

— Эй, генератор гениальных идей, куда мы идем-то? — все же убедившись, что Ямамото не собирается падать замертво, Гокудера догоняет варийского мечника. Убрав динамит и засунув руки в карманы. Во избежание соблазнов.  
— Впереди, через пару километров, тихая деревушка, — Скуало бросает такой насмешливый взгляд, что в голове у Гокудеры проносится с десяток способов быстрой просушки динамита. — Не знаю, во что вы двое меня втянули, но стараниями некоторых я так и не пожрал и не выпил кофе. Да и сменить шмотки не помешает.

Хаято задыхается от возмущения — вот это наглость! Он вообще не собирался никуда втягиваться. Ему нужны были чертовы документы! Но его мнение тут вообще никого не интересует.

Деревушка и впрямь оказывается близко. Скуало быстро оглядывает ближайшие домики. За невысоким забором одного тявкает какая-то псина, во втором ненавязчивым мотивчиком играет радио, третий примечателен лишь сушащимся на веревке бельем.

— Только не говори, что ты… — шипит сквозь зубы Гокудера, и снова шепот улетает куда-то в спину. Скуало уже перемахивает через ограду и методично стягивает одежду себе на плечо. Ну да, зачем им кредитки и магазины, когда можно своровать?

Переодеваются они, завернув за угол, прямо у заборов. Оба мечника делают это быстро и невозмутимо, словно каждый день устраивают прилюдно импровизированные стриптизы. Одежда, брошенная Гокудере в лицо, еще влажная и хранит запах кондиционера. Но лучше чуть влажная, чем та, которую смело можно выжимать в небольшое озерцо. Самым эпичным оказывается то, что Скуало где-то успевает спереть еще и шляпу. Серую, с узкими полями и вмятиной в самом центре. Он прячет под шляпу волосы, а Хаято стоит и пялится, отмечая зачем-то, что шляпы мечнику идут. К черту все, к чер-ту!

— Мы подождем здесь! — опускается на его плечо тяжелая рука, отрывая от странных размышлений. — Найди тут хоть что-то, что будет напоминать приличный кофе, а я прикину, где взять транспорт.  
— Переплюнешь сам себя и сопрешь тачку у копов? — огрызается Гокудера.

Он не нанимался Варии в официанты. Останавливает только произошедшее пару часов назад. Минус кольцо и коробочки (он успел это обнаружить, когда распихивал вещи по карманам на размер великоватых ему штанов), в минус офицерский состав и босс элитного отряда убийц. Новости не слишком радостные для пробуждения Десятого. А будить придется, и лучше вдалеке от этих двоих.

В деревушку они добрели в самый разгар сиесты. Закрыто все. Ни еды, ни кофе, ни сигарет, запас которых стоило бы пополнить. Вздохнув, Хаято тянется за мобильником, собираясь позвонить Тсуне, но тут замечает стоящий у магазинчика автомат. Кажется, даже из тех, что соображает сразу и кофе, и пожрать, и даже сигареты. Нашаривая мелочь, Ураган выбирает две плитки мюсли, затем отправляет в карман сигареты и последним этапом расправляется с горячими напитками. Кофе тут дерьмецо, но пусть Скуало скажет «спасибо» и за такой. Наклонившись за вторым стаканчиком, выплюнутым из пластикового оконца, Гокудера вздрагивает от тени за спиной.

— Мусор, да ты охуел! — возвещает тень голосом варийского босса. Очень раздраженного варийского босса. — Я вытерпел твою пантомиму около особняка. Не пристрелил, когда ты наматывал круги между этих отстойных палок, выращенных Луссурией под кодовым названием «огромный сосновый лес». Но блять!

Гокудера оборачивается, когда глаза Занзаса вспыхивают алым, а в лоб упирается дуло прославленной пушки. Машинально Хаято отмечает и ступеньки в двух шагах, и развевающийся над крыльцом особняка элитных убийц фирменный красно-черный флаг. А потом Занзас говорит такое, что Хаято хочется взять у него пушку и застрелиться самостоятельно. Без чужой, так сказать, помощи.

— Тебе придется объяснить, с какого хуя ты разделся и сверкаешь голой задницей, пугая моих офицеров. Время пошло.


	8. Chapter 8

Плечо так и продолжает кровоточить — в этом нет ничего хорошего. Такеши отрывает наиболее сухую часть от футболки и, перед тем, как переодеться, заматывает рану. Тихо фыркает на краткую перебранку. Надо отдать должное соратнику по кольцам — тот стал куда более рассудительным и не стал ни о чем расспрашивать Ямамото, несмотря на недавние, вскользь брошенные Тсуной, слова. Для разговоров время еще будет, потом, когда все закончится.

Расслабленное течение сиесты витает в воздухе, тревога каплями стекает за воротник — Гокудеры нет слишком долго.  
— Двинули, — отвечает его мыслям Скуало. — В трех соснах заблудиться сложно, но динамитный засранец успешно справился с этой задачей.  
Такеши подхватывает завязанные в узел мокрые штаны и футболку, чтобы избавиться от них по дороге, и только теперь замечает — вещей Гокудеры нет.

Обход деревеньки по периметру ничего не дает. В иной ситуации впереди их маленького отряда бежал бы Джиро, оглашая округу задорным лаем. Но боевого товарища тоже нет. Ни Джиро, ни коробочек, ни колец, ни варийского замка. На старые связи, судя по всему, рассчитывать тоже не приходится. Разве что…  
— Скуало, дай, пожалуйста, телефон, — прикосновением к запястью останавливает мечника Такеши.

— «Такесуши», — слышится сквозь треск и пощелкивание голос отца. — Доброе утро. Вы хотели сделать заказ?  
— Отец, это я, Такеши.  
В трубке воцаряется молчание. Прерывается через несколько минут.  
— Это очень глупая шутка, молодой человек. Надеюсь, родители научат вас правилам поведения.  
Точно льдинка скатывается от затылка к пояснице. Такеши хмурится, повторяет.  
\- Отец, ты меня не узнаешь?  
И слышит в ответ:  
— Мой сын умер при рождении. Пожалуйста, не звоните сюда больше.  
Короткие гудки звучат в одном ритме с ударами сердца.  
\- Эй, пацан, нехер унывать! — на короткий миг взгляд Скуало из-под шляпы отчего-то напоминает малыша Реборна. — По нулям?  
Такеши коротко кивает и пересказывает разговор.  
— Дай-ка сюда, — Скуало забирает телефон, кончики пальцев мимолетным касанием проезжаются по костяшкам.

— Подытожим, — сделав еще несколько звонков и получив на выходе «вызываемого номера не существует», сенсей опускается на лавочку неподалеку от ворот, что ведут к выходу из деревушки. — Тебя и меня никто знает. Значит, не будут искать. На этом положительные стороны заканчиваются. Отрицательных полно, без меня додумаешь. Пацан… пацан! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?!  
Такеши не слышит. Все его существо затапливает ярость. Распаляет кровь, глухо стучит в висках, заставляя потянуться к рукояти меча, застилает взор алым. Он медленно оборачивается Скуало, смотрит в упор. В себя приводит удар по руке и до боли знакомое «Врооой!»

— Мальчишка, ты с ума сошел?!  
Ярость шипит приливной волной, но отступает. Такеши мотает головой, с удивлением глядя на рукоять в собственных пальцах.  
— Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
— Дурь твоя невыветрившаяся на тебя нашла, — бросает Скуало, поднимаясь. — Пошли. Надо найти ночлег.  
«И заняться твоей раной», — ловит Такеши невысказанное. Есть еще: «Всю жизнь мечтал возиться с таким, как ты, идиотом».

Идти дальше пока смысла нет. Быть может, Гокудера еще вернется. Значит, надо ждать.  
Им везет — подходящий домик находится на окраине. Кредитка предсказуемо не срабатывает, но наличных хватает, чтобы договориться с хозяином — невысоким сухощавым старичком. Тот бормочет что-то про туристов и про лучший местный колорит, предлагает на завтрак булочки из местной пекарни. Такеши благодарит и забирает ключ.  
Домик оказывается довольно уютным — прихожая, две комнаты и кухня. На окнах занавески (их Скуало задергивает сразу же), есть небольшой камин. Им, кажется, давно не пользовались.

Сенсей удаляется на кухню, возвращается с плошкой теплой воды, марлевыми повязками и бутылью раствора.  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — комментирует он находки. — Раздевайся.

Такеши едва заметно фыркает — в форме или без формы Скуало совсем не меняется. Но тот вдруг сильнее сжимает в руке повязку и словно застывает, глядя куда-то через плечо Ямамото. Тому не с руки обернуться и посмотреть, что так привлекло взгляд Скуало. Но отчетливо читается по губам, что сейчас совсем рядом:

— Босс?


	9. Chapter 9

Ни один вариец, будь то рядовой или офицер, и носа не высунет из особняка, если перед входом торчит Занзас. Особенно если Занзас с пушкой в руках. Жить хочется всем.

Гокудера тоже хочет жить. И первостепенной задачей считает необходимость сравнять их с Занзасом шансы. Для этого нужно медленно наклониться, подхватить одежду, нацепить на себя и откопать в недрах динамит.

— Какого черта она сухая? — удивленно бормочет он, подбирая с земли штаны. — Меня же с ног до головы в пене искупали. Твой же, между прочим, мудак-капитан!  
От наглости и удивления брови Занзаса ползут вверх вместе с дулом пистолета. Теперь тот направлен в светлую макушку.  
— Ты, оборзевший мусор, тут не просто круги наворачивал? Попутно собрал грибов и теперь ловишь приходы?

В лицо Хаято летит чужой китель. «Что за привычка у них шмотками разбрасываться?» — возмущением проносится у Гокудеры в голове, когда он вспоминает недавний жест еще одного варийца.

— Акульи потроха уже три дня шляются хер пойми где. Будь он поблизости, я бы уже знал! Вещи собрал и за мной! Потолкуем о том, что в детстве тебя не научили не жрать с земли всякую дрянь.

Хаято мотает головой, жмурится, щиплет себя за руку, но нет. Особняк Варии и Занзас вполне себе реальны. Так же, как пять минут назад были реальны деревушка, Скуало и Ямамото.  
— С хера ли ты там застрял, мусор? Ждешь чаевых за стриптиз? — ухмыляется от дверей Занзас. Вздохнув, Гокудера сгребает одежду в ком, запахивает на себе форменную варийскую куртку и идет следом. В пути до кабинета успевает сделать два открытия — и кольцо, и коробочки на месте.

— Итак, — Занзас падает в кресло, пистолет остается лежать на столе. Варийскому боссу достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы металл нагрелся пламенем Ярости. — Поведай увлекательную историю о потере собственного кольца. Да, ты нес эту хрень вслух.

Вот же черт. Гокудера делает шаг в сторону, за книжный стеллаж. Оперевшись о него спиной, быстро натягивает трусы и штаны. В очередной раз за сегодняшний день достает телефон. Когда мобильный отзывается сонным «Гокудера-кун, что-то стряслось?», приходится переходить на шепот.  
— Ничего не стряслось, Джудайме. Просто хотел вас услышать.

Отмазка получается крайне хилой. Масла в огонь добавляет откровенно ржущий на заднем плане босс Варии.  
— Что же ты не расскажешь драгоценному Десятому, как шляешься по чужим особнякам, сверкая бледными булками и ловя приходы ни с чего?

Трубку, прошипев «Он шутит так, я перезвоню», приходится быстро положить. В самом главном он уже убедился.  
А динамит-то просох…

— Совсем с катушек слетел? — со шкафом приходится расстаться. В Занзаса летят сразу три шашки, рычит выпущенная из коробочки Ури, разворачиваются щиты C.A.I. Его терпение не резиновое, а Вария точно поставила целью довести его до крайности. В конце концов, дипломат из Гокудеры хреновый, а вот драться он еще не разучился. — За каким чертом Джудайме быть в курсе таких мелких нюансов?!

— Ты штаны-то надел, «мелкий нюанс», создающий много шумового эффекта? — Занзас, скотина, как сидел на кресле — так и остается сидеть. Где-то рядышком плавятся брошенные шашки. Ури, предательница, устроилась на дубовом столе и с интересом трогает лапой перья в волосах варийского босса.

***

Вонгольский щенок не выглядит идиотом. Как бы ни пытался всеми силами убедить в обратном.

Занзас сгоняет со столешницы обнаглевшую кошку, и, сощурившись, наблюдает, как переливается щитами хваленое оружие динамитного самоубийцы.  
— Я приехал за документами по Пеатруче! — разъяренно шипит тот едва ли не в лицо, опираясь обеими руками на пачки с какими-то бумажками. Занзас размышляет, хочет ли узреть локальный цунами в кабинете, или стоит за шкирку вышвырнуть надоедающего хранителя Савады в окошко. — Вместо документов тут, на этом самом месте, был пустырь! Травка, деревца, мать его!

Из кресла Занзасу отлично видно, как ходуном ходит жилка на тонкой шее. Надавить, сжать до хруста, а потом ухватить за виски и резко дернуть вбок — идеальное и быстрое убийство. Но подрывник что-то бормотал о рассыпавшемся в прах кольце. Это кажется почти интересным, так что Занзас откладывает чужую кончину на пару минут.

— Продолжай, — величественным кивком одаривает варийский босс Гокудеру. Все равно без патлатого мусора в особняке слишком тихо и скучно.

— Что продолжать? — Ураган Савады и не думает сбавлять обороты. На крик перешел, руками размахивает так, что весь хлам со стола разлетелся. — Рассказать, как нашел этих двоих идиотов? Нашел, по пламени нашел, и твой полоумный капитан опять втянул Ямамото в какие-то проблемы, потому что приперлись они на пожарной тачке, заливая пространство пеной и кровью бейсбольного идиота! А дальше и получаса не прошло до встречи с твоим пистолетом, а эти двое как сквозь землю провалились!

— Дай угадаю? Новый метод Вонголы «мой голый зад найдет любое пламя»? — усмехается в ответ на тираду Занзас, выхватывая из ора самое главное. Гокудера становится чернее тучи. До уровня Скуало, конечно, не дотягивает. Повышаем ставки!

— Во-первых. Уплыл твой Пеатруче. Вместе с белобрысым мусором.  
Занзас понятия не имеет, нахера Скуало прихватил ту папку. Но просвещать динамитного засранца не собирается.  
— Во-вторых. Какого, блядь, дьявола твой недобосс посчитал, что может безнаказанно вмешиваться в дела Варии? — роняет Занзас, поднимаясь с кресла. Если этот придурок хочет боя — он его получит.

На лице Урагана Вонголы тенью проскальзывает недоумение. Но сказать тот ничего не успевает, вернее, Занзас не слышит ни хрена. Комната вдруг сужается, а обстановка меняется быстрее, чем варийский босс успел бы дотянуться до пистолета. Обновленный дизайн в считанные секунды. Обшитые деревом стены, неяркий свет лампы, дешевая мебель, камин за пыльной решеткой. И во все глаза пялящийся Скуало.

— Охуеть, — выдает Занзас. Выходит, грибы-то ни при чем. Акулий мусор не отвечает, но протягивает руку. Через сидящего спиной мальчишку тянется к Занзасу. До прикосновения доля мгновения. И реальность меняется вновь.

Скуало испаряется. Плечо сжимают пальцы Гокудеры.


	10. Chapter 10

Не то, чтобы Скуало сильно скучал по Занзасу, расставшись с ним три дня назад. Он мог месяцами не появляться в особняке, курсируя по земному шарику и выполняя миссии. Сегодня Пекин, через пару дней уже Сидней, Варшава, Сан-Антонио.

Некоторые задания требовали полного погружения в дело — тогда он не звонил неделями. Потом возвращался, врывался в кабинет в любое время дня и ночи, коротко отчитывался, получал (или нет — все зависело от настроения босса) пиздюлей и шел отсыпаться. Никаких задушевных бесед, никаких совместных запоев и, уж тем более, никаких переливающихся радужным картинок.

Видение реально. Скуало жадно тянет носом воздух. В нем смесь виски, дорогого табака, ядреного парфюма и искрящей насмешливостью ярости. Заебись выходит картиночка: босса нет, но босс есть.

Пальцы ловко и привычно перевязывают рану Ямамото, желудок настойчиво напоминает о желании пожрать. Куда тут впихнуть несуществующего Занзаса и всю Вонголу, Супербия пока не решил.

— Старик говорил о булках, — опомнившись, когда пальцы уже не касаются бинта, а зачем-то изучают чужую скулу под пристальным взглядом ее владельца, Скуало трясет башкой. — Схожу за едой, заодно обстановку разведаю.  
— Скуало!

Ну, вот опять. Следующими словами на сто процентов будет очередной неудобный вопрос.

— Если бы с самого начала не было никакой мафии, Варии и Занзаса…чем бы ты хотел заниматься?

Они никогда не поднимали этой темы. Преданность Занзасу и Варии была аксиомой. Фактом, стержнем, каменной глыбой. И интересы варийского босса Супербия всегда ставил превыше остального, не задумываясь, ломясь напролом и не представляя, что может быть как-то по-другому.

— Я умею только убивать, мальчишка, — Скуало усмехается, проводя ладонью по стене. В том месте, где ему привиделся Занзас. – Ну, а если бы не было мафии — я бы создал ее сам.  
Шутка, конечно. Но поднимать серьезные темы сейчас не хочется.

***

За окнами ложатся на деревья густые сумерки, ночь готовится застелить землю покрывалом и роняет шагами звезды. В другое время это было бы красиво, сейчас тревога не оставляет сердце, проходится вдоль позвоночника. Они побывали во многих переделках, но подобной — не случалось. Скуало непривычно тих и задумчив. Такеши чувствует себя виноватым, он проявил неосторожность в бою и задержал их обоих. Без коробочек лечение затянется. Быть без пламени — все равно что без ноги и без руки. Быть без Неба — все равно что потерять часть себя. Ямамото уверен, сенсей чувствует то же самое, иначе бы не потянулся так внезапно к своему, не существующему в этом мире Небу. Если грань между чужим и родным миром тонка, как лезвие, есть ли способ оказаться на другой стороне?

В комнате становится зябко и Такеши предлагает разжечь камин.

— Дерзай, пацан, — бросает Скуало, не поднимая головы. Продолжает полировать меч четкими, отточенными движениями. Так бывает, когда ты — целиком и полностью в себе. Так бывает, когда отрешаешься от мира.

Такеши выходит на улицу. Колышутся под ветром яблоневые ветки, ботинки продавливают мягкую землю. Дрова обнаруживаются неподалеку от крыльца. Ямамото остается снаружи еще несколько минут, запрокинув голову и разглядывая небо, что обнимает тишиной.  
Подхватив связку, возвращается обратно. В домике ничего не изменилось. Все так же пахнет выпечкой, и золотятся на столе булочки, к которым ни один из них не притронулся. Под дровами занимается пламя, пляшет отблесками в серых глазах Скуало, напоминая другое, виденное едва ли не единожды. Видение настолько реально, что Такеши встряхивает головой, тянется к лежащему на столе листу бумаги. Усаживается рядом с учителем, по старой привычке, на корточки. По той же старой привычке — нарушая границы личного пространства. Стоит немного податься вправо — и щека коснется предплечья. Скуало хмыкает, но не отодвигается, продолжая доводить до блеска и без того совершенный клинок.

Судоку — хороший способ упорядочить мысли. Но вместо строк сканворда рука выводит совсем другие символы. Странно знакомые символы.  
— Ты чего застыл, пацан? Узрел там номер платного порно-канала или девок по вызову? — оклик Скуало приводит в себя. Такеши хмурится едва заметно и протягивает сенсею листок.  
\- Мда, не порно. Что за хрень? — железные пальцы сминают бумагу, Скуало наклоняется ниже. Скользит вдоль плеча, по темной ткани рубашки, прядь белого золота. Ямамото подвигается ближе, догадка осеняет прорезавшей тучи молнией.  
— G-шрифт. Гокудера… — слова не желают связываться в единую нить, а строки расплываются перед глазами. Но это g-шрифт, сомнений быть не может. — Я помню некоторые символы, — продолжает он, ведя пальцем по бумаге, словно соединяя штрихи иероглифа. — Вот этот…

…Несколько лет назад, перед особенно сложным заданием они все искали способ кодировки сообщения, подходящий лишь для Хранителей. Тогда Хаято и предложил G-шрифт. Отнюдь не весь, несколько слов, но символы впечатались в память. Как и тишина вонгольской библиотеки, где проходило собрание, и солнечные квадраты на полу… И витиеватое итальянское «S», выведенное Такеши на краю листа…

 

Эта забавная закорючка с хвостиком наверху «у», через две буквы после — «р», и следом — «и». Но это знание также не поможет расшифровке.  
— Ури? — пытается сложить символы воедино Ямамото.  
— Динамитный засранец решил увековечить имя своего кошака? — хмыкает Скуало. — Это нам охренеть как поможет. Давай, напряги память, мальчишка.

Смешок слышится у самого уха, ерошит волосы размеренное дыхание.

Если бы здесь был Хаято, мигом прочел бы написанное. Если бы здесь был… Ямамото встряхивает головой, виски сдавливает, словно обручем. Он слышит себя словно со стороны… да и себя ли?  
— Отсутствие пламени — другой мир… будущее… есть ли в их времени Вонгола и другие кольца… найти Джанини.  
— Очень информативно, — раздраженно бурчит Скуало. - Эй, мальчишка! Мальчишка?!  
Мир перед глазами плывет, плечо пульсирует болью. Но Скуало близко, и почти случайностью выходит ухватить его за руку, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Варийский мечник удерживает сам. Тянет за ворот майки, смотрит удивленно. А Такеши лишь отмечает, что от губ до губ — всего пара миллиметров.  
— Какого хрена?!

— Какого хрена?! — ошеломленно повторяет Гокудера, невидящим пронзительным взглядом глядя сквозь босса Варии. Перед его глазами — лицо Скуало. Вместо кабинета вокруг — стены деревенского домика.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Какого хрена?! - повторяет Гокудера, едва ли не отпрыгивая в сторону. Подобное выражение на лице варийского мечника увидишь нечасто – удивление сглаживает острые черты, придавая некую... мягкость? Ну и чертовщина в голову лезет! А может, были они - эти грибочки? Увы, это было бы слишком просто. 

\- Куда ты Такеши дел?! - осведомляется он, выпрямляясь и оглядывая комнату. Неосознанным жестом касается губ, встряхивает головой, поймав пристальный взгляд Скуало.   
\- Зажарил и съел, - в тон ему отзывается варийский Дождь и, не дожидаясь, когда недоумение на лице Гокудеры сменится возмущением, продолжает. - Дурацкий вопрос. Испарился мальчишка. А ты, видимо...  
\- Хочешь сказать, - Гокудера вмиг серьезнеет, подбирается весь, точно собственная кошка перед прыжком, мысли несутся в голове быстрее урагана, - дело в компенсации баланса между мирами?

Он что-то читал об этом раньше, правда, литература относилась скорее к разряду фантастики, а вот поди ж ты... Впрочем, и сражения с помощью коробочек всего с десяток лет назад можно было назвать фантастикой. Если Такеши исчез, а на его месте возник он, Хаято, то...   
\- Ямамото сейчас в замке Варии? 

Последний вопрос он озвучивает вслух. Серые глаза тут же оживленно вспыхивают. Удивительно, как действует на всех варийцев Занзас. Даже в другом мире.

\- Рассказывай, - коротко бросает Скуало и делает шаг вперед, всматриваясь в лицо Хаято. От темных зрачков звездами расходятся серые лучи, точно снежинки. Гокудера ловит себя на том, что молчит слишком уж долго. Он нервно встряхивает головой, нашаривает в кармане пачку и, щелкнув зажигалкой, начинает рассказ. 

Повествование выходит недолгим. Загадок куча, ответов нет. Скуало расхаживает по комнате, что кажется для него слишком тесной. Поблескивает в свете неяркой лампы острие меча. 

\- Пока неизвестно, как выбраться, но можно поменяться, - размышляет варийский Дождь. 

И вдруг останавливается, резко разворачивается к Хаято. Живая рука сжимает запястье, дергает на себя.  
\- Какого... - пальцы Скуало чуть суховатые и горячие. Это сбивает с толку. И он, черт бы побрал, тянет руку едва ли не к губам, и так же резко отпускает. 

\- Пламя здесь ты тоже не зажжешь.

Гокудера опускает взгляд. Разумеется, колец нет и в помине. 

\- Хреново, - продолжает, тем временем, Скуало, взмахивая рукой и едва не опрокидывая плошку с булками. - Два варианта. Либо в этом мире нет тебя, либо пламени. Не знаю, что хуже.   
Хаято стискивает кулаки, но удерживается от резкого ответа. Успеется. Сперва главное.   
\- Вам... тебе нужно выяснить, есть ли здесь остальные. Я бы начал с Джанини.   
\- Начни, - хмыкает Скуало. - Или мобильник не пожелал прыгнуть вместе с тобой сквозь время и пространство?

Как ни странно, на том конце отзываются сразу, не проходит и нескольких гудков.   
\- Джанини слушает.  
\- Синьор Джанини, есть важный разговор. Подскажите, когда вам было бы удобно встретиться?

Когда речь идет о мафии, из возможных вариантов следует выбирать худший. И лезть вброд, не зная воду - не вариант. 

\- Наконец-то! - радостно отзывается тот, и Гокудера недоуменно смотрит на экран, пытаясь понять причину веселья. - Я очень ждал вашего звонка! Приезжайте, все готово. Можете не беспокоиться, синьор Марчелли обо всем меня предупредил.   
Не беспокоиться? Предупредил? Гокудера вновь щелкает зажигалкой. 

\- Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы напомнили...  
\- Конечно, конечно, - судя по голосу, собеседник суетится и волнуется. – Записывайте адрес. 

\- Ты ведь умеешь угонять машины? - Гокудера чувствует себя актером в театре абсурда, шагая вместе с мечником к импровизированной стоянке у окраины деревушки. Ехать надо сейчас - неизвестно, сколько времени осталось до очередного прыжка. И в кои-то веки Скуало с ним солидарен.

\- Полюбуюсь на твое сольное выступление, - варийский Дождь поправляет шляпу, и в этот момент чем-то неуловимо напоминает Гокудере незабвенного Реборна.   
Хаято долго не раздумывает - вот та, черная, неприметная, вполне подойдет. 

\- Номера другой провинции. Бери эту, - коротко, отрывисто бросает Скуало, указывая подбородком на тачку справа, чьи бока серебрит ночное светило. - Вперед.

Кое-кто слишком много командует, но Хаято не до споров. Совсем не потому, что лунный свет пробегается и по волосам Скуало, точно гладит, обтекает фигуру в черном.   
«Если бы этот мир был уравнением, Скуало стал бы в нем единственным постоянным числом», - мелькает еще одна, не к месту и не ко времени, мысль.

\- Я поведу, - Гокудера поправляет зеркала, подвигая кресло ближе к приборной панели, протягивает Скуало пластину мобильника. - Забьешь адрес?

Трасса ведет на другой конец Сицилии, и это плохо. Никто никуда не собирается исчезать - это хорошо. Они едут несколько часов, ветер доносит перекличку птиц и шум моря, разбавляя царящую в салоне тишину. Скуало, несмотря на то, что сидит, прикрыв глаза, кажется напряженным и собранным, как собственный клинок. Интересно, он хоть когда-нибудь расслабляется? Или в лексиконе варийских офицеров подобного выражения не существует вовсе?

\- Тормози, - нарушает тишину Скуало. - Дальше пешком.

Гокудера не интересуется, отчего варийский Дождь решил прогуляться до места назначения. Осталось немного - пара километров. Они бросают машину возле небольшой оливковой рощицы. Дальше путь лежит в гору, дорога петляет между холмов, уводя от шоссе.

Предместья Катании мало чем отличаются от предместий Палермо, разве что местность не такая гористая, да больше зелени. И проще укрыть меж деревьев, неподалеку от въезда в город, небольшой двухэтажный дом. Только никто, кажется, не собирается укрываться - все окна сверкают яркими огнями.   
\- Что за... - начинает было Гокудера, сверяясь с продиктованным адресом. Но нет, все верно. 

Недалеко от дома припарковано несколько тачек, а на пороге, точно почуяв их прибытие, как черт из табакерки, возникает Джанини.

\- Сеньоры, сеньоры, - расплывается он в улыбке. Вонгольского механика крайне непривычно видеть в деловом костюме, который, к тому же, ему явно тесноват. - Прошу, прошу, мы вас уже заждались!   
\- Все готово? - переспрашивает Гокудера. Скуало устремляет сразу на обоих хмурый взгляд и явно прикидывает, за сколько секунд в случае чего снесет Джанини голову.

\- Готово, готово, сейчас посмотрите сами... Прошу за мной... - Джанини ведет прибывших по коридору, тусклый свет настенных плафонов рисует причудливый узор на ковровой дорожке. - Нам сюда, - произносит механик, останавливаясь перед одной из дверей. - Все, как вы просили, господин Марчелли обо всем...

Не прекращая тараторить, он распахивает дверь, услужливо приглашая войти. Скуало замирает. Алые бархатные портьеры, того же цвета обои, зеркальный потолок и... огромная, на полкомнаты, кровать под балдахином. Больше всего открывшееся взору помещение напоминает бордель. Только девушек что-то не наблюдается. Никого не наблюдается... кроме них двоих.

\- Какого. Хрена. Это. Значит? - Гокудера никогда не слышал, чтобы Скуало разговаривал так. Так тихо, медленно и спокойно. Цедя слова сквозь зубы. Но Джанини вовсе не выглядит напуганным.

\- Проходите, проходите, - щебечет он, указывая на бутылку, что стынет в ведерке на подоконнике. Виски там, текила, или что еще - сразу не разглядеть, но Хаято и не до этого. Медленно, шаг за шагом, приходит осознание, и ощущение абсурда доходит до пика. При такой температуре загорается фитиль динамита. Джанини, ни о чем не подозревая, продолжает. 

\- Не стесняйтесь, здесь плотные стены... Вас никто не побеспокоит до утра.


	12. Chapter 12

В такие моменты Скуало начинает понимать желание Занзаса швырять в неугодных любыми подручными предметами. Он бы и сам с радостью шандарахнул, хотя бы этим канделябром со стенки, да только Джанини сдувает из поля зрения быстрее ветра.

— Это не стратегическая база, это… — тянет было Гокудера, но Скуало резко обрывает его потуги.  
— Притон это! Для тех, кто не нашел другого места, чтоб потрахаться!

Как этот день, начинавшийся вполне себе обычно, заканчивается настолько абсурдно?

— Заебало, — коротко подытоживает Супербия, игнорируя немой вопрос в чужих глазах и выгнутую бровь. Вместо ответа он неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы рубашки и выдергивает из шлевков узкий ремень.  
— Ты что, серьезно собираешься здесь остаться? — брезгливость на лице ураганного мальчишки мешается с интересом, причем последний тот всячески пытается скрыть.  
— Даже если на поверхности ваш недоделанный техник держит тут бордель, это пока наша единственная зацепка, — снисходит до объяснений Скуало, стягивая штаны к щиколоткам и расшнуровывая берцы. — И если ты будешь умницей, я расскажу тебе…

Переступив через горку одежды, Супербия ловко обхватывает Гокудеру за штаны и дергает на себя. Тот шипит, но поток гневных слов удается заткнуть. Чужие губы оказываются мягкими, теплыми и отчаянно требовательными. Но прерваться все же нужно, проводя языком по мочке чужого уха и пряча слова за прядями длинных волос.

— Прекрати дергаться, идиот! В комнате в двух местах — камеры. Эти модели звук не пишут, а вот картинку передают. И если мы не хотим вызвать подозрения, придется сначала использовать бордель по его прямому назначению!

Гокудера затихает, чужие пальцы, упиравшиеся до этого в грудную клетку, теперь стискивают локти, решительно и упрямо, а волнение отчетливо вырисовывается румянцем на скулах.

— Да не парься! Пара поцелуев, потискаем друг друга минут пятнадцать, подождем, усыпим бдительность — и выберемся! Потерпи, мальчишка!

Скуало хочет сказать что-то еще, но Гокудера хватает его за волосы на затылке и с самым отчаянным видом дергает на себя.

— Тогда не будем терять времени, да? Пару поцелуев с тобой я уж как-нибудь переживу! — тихо шипит он прямо в рот, и Супербии остается только толкнуть мальчишку на кровать, списывая изданный им следом короткий стон на отличную актерскую игру.

Кожа у Гокудеры гладкая и мягкая. Скуало неторопливо исследует шею и ключицы в вырезе рубашки, обводит языком выступающие косточки, прикусывает зубами, стараясь не оставлять следов. Гокудера не баба, глаз не закрывает, смотрит внимательно за каждым движением, пальцами, подлец, водит по множеству шрамов на спине, то царапая, то словно лаская. И даже сквозь ткань штанов мечник чувствует чужой затвердевший ствол.

Не то, чтобы чужое желание становится открытием. Он и сам не раз ловил себя на мысли, что вместо перебранок с радостью бы трахнул эту яркую бестию. Трахнул бы до охрипшей глотки и еще неделю болящей задницы. Но никогда раньше не переступал этой черты, оставляя их перебранки и склоки на уровне «я бы тебе врезал».

А сейчас время уплывает сквозь пальцы. В исследовании чужой грудной клетки Скуало забывается. Проводит языком по соскам, кончиком прикасается к ямке пупка, споря сам с собой, выбьет ли из Гокудеры громкие стоны. Выбивает. И не один. Громкие, яростные, сносящие крышу. Ураган Вонголы забывается, или же окончательно отпускает себя, но выгибается на огромной кровати, облизывает губы, комкает пальцами красную простынь. И Скуало накрывает.

Яростное выпутывание Гокудеры из одежды мешается с кусачими поцелуями. Скуало трогает сразу везде. За сережки, за член в трусах, за поджимающуюся от прикосновений задницу. Мальчишка в долгу не остается, вылизывает языком его рот, запихивая в самую глотку и напрочь лишая дыхания. Водит пальцами по потяжелевшим яйцам. Черт!

 

***

 

Занзас перегибается через столешницу, взирая на Вонгольского дождя с явным удивлением. Мальчишка устроился прямо посреди комнаты, и сейчас, стоящий на четвереньках, очень напоминает собственную блохастую псину. Псов Занзас не любит, кошаки ему по душе больше. Дождь Савады, умудрившийся стать учеником его стратегического капитана, Занзас не любит еще больше. Старая, не имеющая под собой никакой логической подоплеки, неприязнь.

— Заебись! Махнули не глядя! — выдает он спустя минуту молчаливой игры в гляделки. — Один стриптиз показывает, второй в детство напополам с маразмом впадает. Вставай! Для уборки пола у меня есть специально обученные люди!

Мальчишка действительно поднимается, оглядывается вокруг недоуменно, словно видит кабинет Занзаса впервые. А может, и вправду впервые. Занзас не припомнит, чтобы раньше гаденыш здесь показывался — Скуало предпочитал проводить «тренировки» за пределами особняка. Может, это и бесило. Еще больше бесило то, что мусор этого мальчишку не только тренировал.

— Мы ведь давно не виделись? Привет, Занзас! — выдает пацан с улыбкой самоубийцы. Что, совсем не боится? Сейчас исправим.

— Нахуя мне с тобой здороваться, мусор? — босс Варии, не глядя, швыряет вперед тяжеленную статуэтку. Не то папаши, не то философа какого — времени познакомиться детальнее у Занзаса нет. Ожидаемого звона, стона и вообще каких-либо звуков, говорящих о том, что снаряд попал в цель, не раздается.

Потерявший было к вонгольскому отбросу интерес Занзас вскидывает глаза. Мальчишка сжимает статуэтку в пальцах высоко над головой, словно факел, мать его.

— Ямамото Такеши, Занзас. Меня зовут Ямамото Такеши.

Холодом в голосе мальчишки сквозит как в лучшие годы акульего мусора. Только Скуало отлично знал, в какой момент надо остановиться и перестать спорить. А этот говнюк не в курсе, видимо, каким может быть Занзас в гневе.

Два шага, Занзасу даже считать не нужно. Два шага, и его пальцы вцепляются мертвой хваткой в чужую шею.

— Да мне насрать, как тебя зовут! То, что мусор в тебе что-то там разглядел, не делает тебя бессмертным говнюком! Был Ямамото Такеши — и не стало!

С кончиков пальцев срывается алчущая крови, застоявшаяся без дела Ярость. Занзаса бесит, что любой из шайки Савады чувствует себя в особняке Варии, как у себя дома. Тем более раздражает, что некоторые, особенно одаренные, еще пытаются зубоскалить. Подпитанное собственными мыслями, пламя оставляет ожог на чужой коже. Мальчишка смотрит на него все с той же стальной улыбкой, не делая попыток вырваться. Вместо этого мягко кладет вторую руку на плечо Занзаса. И ледяным, продирающим до костей холодом, обдает с ног до головы.

— Ты потрясающий, Занзас! Я лишь раз видел твою Ярость, а сейчас… я действительно покорен, — хрипит он, и зажигает пламя на собственном кольце. С потолка обрушивается поток все сметающей за собой воды.


	13. Chapter 13

Еще немного, и Занзас начнет привыкать к ебанутой двухсторонней реальности «на четверых». По крайней мере, отплевавшись от забившейся в рот, нос и уши воды, он уже не удивляется, что сжимает не шею акульего ученичка, которого (Занзас клянется на собственных пушках) при следующей встрече самолично прикопает в выращенном Луссурией леске и даже отметки не оставит. Пыл чуть остужает то, что Ураган Вонголы голый. Снова голый.

— Блять! Тебе штаны клеем надо мазать! — разжав хватку, Занзас скептично оглядывает Гокудеру с ног до головы и отступает. — Чисто «на поржать» — какая причина на сей раз? Судя по стояку — весьма весомая!

— Заткнись, а не то я… — угроза у голого Гокудеры выходит так себе. Его предшественник, подпиравший стенку минутой ранее, выглядел гораздо убедительнее. И гораздо интереснее, даже при наличии на нем полного комплекта одежды.

К слову, об одежде. Рядом, хаотичными бросками (повисшую на люстре рубашку Занзас игнорирует) проявляются детали гардероба Урагана. Трусы босс Варии обнаруживает на кресле, пока ищет завалявшуюся где-то бутылку с остатками вискаря — выпить ему, стараниями некоторых залитого мини-версией Ниагары, сейчас не помешает.

— Отдай, это мое! — Гокудера выхватывает свое белье быстрее молнии, и остается только хохотать над комичностью ситуации.

— Ну, точно уж не мое! — Занзас, не скрываясь, рассматривает худощавую фигуру со множеством сережек где надо и где не надо. — С кем же ты успел трахнуться за те пять минут, что «отлучался». Если меняетесь ты и акулий безмозглый ученик, выходит, что ты… с акулой… да ладно? — утвердив в голове простую логическую цепочку, Занзас начинает громко ржать.

— Пять минут? Да я там пять часов провел, чтобы ты знал! — подрывник Вонголы прыгает на одной ноге, натягивая труселя. И явно не желает рассказывать, с кем же решил поразвлечься. Но тут и к Маммону ходить не надо. Засосы на шее, распухшие губы, покрасневшие, как у перезрелого томата, щеки. Занзас приходит еще к одной ценной мысли. Оказывается, его стратегический капитан еще и половину Вонголы у него под носом перетрахал. И такая расстановка Занзасу ох как не нравится.

— Между прочим, мы нашли Джанини! Только я не успел выяснить, имеет он отношение к Вонголе или нет, — начав достаточно бодро, к концу своей пламенной тирады Гокудера явно скисает.

— Что, нашлись более важные дела? И как, мусор всю дурь из тебя вытрахал, или что-то еще осталось? — интересуется мрачно Занзас, обнаружив бутылку под креслом и отхлебывая из горла.

— Это должно было быть прикрытием, — Гокудера не орет, уже натянул штаны, и теперь восседает на столешнице. — Дай выпить, а? Пиздец, а не денек выдался!  
Впервые за последний час соглашаясь, варийское Небо молча протягивает бутылку.

***

Скуало слушает учащенный стук чужого сердца, ведет языком по отставленной в сторону ноге, сжимает в горсти протеза мошонку, тянется за поцелуем вверх, к горячим, распахнутым в новом стоне губам, и словно натыкается на стенку. Пальцы стискивают ткань штанов, которых и быть не должно в помине, а на него с удивлением взирают коньячные глаза ученичка. Да блять!

— Скуало? — собственное имя, как и вся ситуация в целом, выглядит сейчас пошлым. И множество алого, затопившего комнату, лишь подливает масла в огонь. — Мы…где?

Надо отдать должное железной, непробиваемой выдержке мальчишки. И вечной фальшивой улыбке, которую тот уже успел нацепить, приподнимаясь на локтях и разглядывая скудный интерьер.

— В борделе мы! Стратегическую миссию проводим. «Разберись, чем сейчас заняты приспешники Вонголы!» Спрячь лицо! — дернув за край простыни, Супербия накрывает мальчишку с головой. Так и от камер есть шанс улизнуть, если еще не засекли, и получить короткую передышку, успокаивая взбесившийся от близости с Гокудерой рассудок и остужая стояк. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Ладно, хер с ним. В случившемся обмене он не виноват, а вот за то, что расслабился — тридцать плеток. Впервые за столько лет чутье подвело, и вместо распутывания сложившейся столь легко жопы — решил получить удовольствие. Интересно, долго ли будет ржать Занзас, в очередной раз за день обнаружив поблизости голого Урагана?

— Камеры по углам. Вставай так, чтобы не попасться лицом в объективы.

Мозг мыслит здраво и четко. Ну, а стояк уже запрятан в неудобные штаны. Скуало пристегивает меч обратно к протезу и оглядывается по сторонам. Ямамото выполняет указания быстро и четко. Только в брошенном вскользь взгляде на мгновение чудится то, что Дождь Варии предпочел бы не видеть никогда. Но он не тот, кто сможет теперь убрать эти эмоции. С разочарованием и болью Ямамото Такеши придется справляться самому.


	14. Chapter 14

Привыкнет ли Такеши когда-нибудь к таким внезапным перемещениям? Только что кожу жгло пламенем Ярости, теперь обжигает осознание и глаза напротив. Взгляды — точно два скрещенных клинка. Но Скуало уходит от поединка, накидывая сверху простыню, отчетливым, резким шепотом отдает указания. Ямамото подчиняется, смиряя бушующее внутри море, успокаивая до времени зарождающийся шторм. Позволяет себе мимолетный взгляд… и короткую улыбку. Все остальное потом.

Скуало ловко расправляется с замком, бормоча, что иллюзионист бы не помешал. Дверь приоткрывается, а не сразу замеченная Ямамото панель на стене оживает изображением. Под мелодичную музыку мимо проплывают пейзажи, цветы, деревья и пляж. Но картинка вдруг меняется — небо, разделенное прожилками молний, затягивается облаками, а на экране возникает диктор.

— Доброе утро, в эфире прогноз погоды и я, Сильвия Канторини. Я расскажу вам, какая погода ждет сегодня Сицилию. На остров надвигается грозовой фронт…

Такеши хмурится — залегает между бровей морщинка, касается предплечья Скуало, не отрываясь от экрана. На их языке жестов — «подожди». Местоимение, которым еще можно что-то связать.

— Ожидаются грозовые облака, ураганный ветер порывами до 20 метров в секунду и тропический дождь. К вечеру небо расчистится от туч и выглянет солнце. С утра рекомендуем соблюдать осторожность, на дорогах сильный туман. Желаем приятного дня, оставайтесь с нами!  
— Второй этаж на тебе. Встречаемся внизу, — командует тем временем Скуало. — Твой меч, — кивает он на тщательно замотанные в куртку ножны. — И обойдемся без свидетелей.

«Обойдемся без свидетелей» вовсе не подразумевает горы трупов. Осмотр и краткий анализ ситуации.

Ямамото покидает здание через окно второго этажа в конце коридора, не обнаружив наверху никого и ничего. Над горизонтом занимается рассвет. Сидя на корточках, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, Такеши по привычке прислушивается к тому, что происходит внутри. Ожидание слишком похоже на бездействие. Но Скуало не нужна его помощь. По крайней мере, не сейчас — он четко дал это понять. Да и путь Меча…

Путь Меча предполагает одиночество. Скуало никогда не заговаривал об этом, да и не сразу приходит подобное знание. Лишь тогда, когда остаются за плечами все новые и новые сражения. Есть семья, но это другое. Ямамото предпочитает не задумываться: он не бежит от правды, но закрывается улыбкой, точно щитом — не прочитать, не угадать сразу. Легче для окружающих, привычнее — ему самому. Привет прошлому или из прошлого?  
Сколько бы времени ни прошло, основа остается неизменной. А он так четко помнит первую тренировку, словно это было вчера.

…Короткое, лаконичное сообщение с указанием адреса — вот и все содержание пришедшей на телефон смс. На миг Ямамото чудится знакомый оскал, наваждение исчезает вместе с окликом.  
— Такеши, Такеши! Ты чего застыл? Твоя подача!  
Пальцы уже готовы перехватить биту, когда телефон вибрирует повторно.  
«Не приедешь — пеняй на себя, пацан».  
Наверное, это весь лимит вежливости Скуало, но Ямамото достаточно и этого. Он покидает поле раньше, чем предполагал, а к вечеру, после короткого, но содержательного разговора с отцом, в кармане оказывается билет на самолет.  
«Ты выбрал наставника, это твой путь», — слова звучат в ушах, смешиваясь с мерным гудением двигателей. Лайнер набирает высоту.

«Ты выбрал наставника, это твой путь», — вспоминает Ямамото следующим утром, стоя у подножия возвышающегося впереди холма и по колено утопая в траве. Итальянская осень не похожа на осень японскую: несмотря на раннее утро, в куртке уже жарко. Такеши отвлекается всего на миг, расстегнуть молнию, но мгновения оказывается достаточно, чтобы кто-то появился из дома на вершине. Мелькают в воздухе серебряные пряди, подобные нитям северного ветра, прижимается к горлу холодная сталь.  
— Ты и в настоящем бою будешь так же считать ворон, врооой?! — гаркают на ухо.  
Ямамото улыбается.  
— Проверь.

Каньон неподалеку весь усыпан листьями. Должно быть, здесь когда-то была река. Теперь русло выстилает золото вперемешку с бордовым, высоко вздымаются каменно-песочные берега. Скуало знал, какое место выбрать для тренировки — Ямамото понимает это, когда одновременно со вспышкой голубого пламени в лицо летят дождевые брызги.  
— Вроооой, сражайся! Хватит стоять на месте!  
Скуало мечется по каньону вихрем, не давая ни секунды передышки. Такеши «убит» три раза и два раза «ранен». Но каждый раз поднимается упрямо, стряхивая с одежды листья, стискивая в пальцах оплетенную рукоять.

Год спустя Скуало «убивает» его два раза. Еще через год острие меча упирается в грудь лишь единожды. Но это более чем достаточный стимул для более упорных тренировок.  
«Дыхание, пацан, ровнее дыхание. Контроль над дыханием — половина победы».

Их встречи обрывочны и никогда не прописаны заранее, как невозможно заранее предсказать ливень, но каждый урок накрепко впечатывается в память, укрепляет основы.  
Это странно… когда основы начинают рушиться.  
Путь Меча предполагает одиночество. Как странно, что он только сейчас получил подтверждение прописанной в древних трактатах истины.

— Отличный урок для твердолобой головушки, — шепчет Ямамото, наблюдая, как светлеет полоска на горизонте, с каждой минутой все больше напоминая острие клинка. — Спасибо, Скуало-сенсей.

Время рефлексии подходит к концу — двери заведения со скрипом распахиваются. На пороге… нет, вовсе не Скуало, хотя волосы в рассветных лучах отливают почти так же. Знакомые фенечки, небрежное, едва уловимое движение и взлетающий в воздух динамит.  
— Хаято?!


	15. Chapter 15

Тусклые коридоры, паутина в углах — из краткого осмотра ясно, что большая часть комнат в «борделе», несмотря на внешнюю иллюминацию, не используется. Это странно и наталкивает сразу на несколько мыслей. Самой очевидной и первой становится та, где Вонгола и не Вонгола тут вовсе. Так, несколько вшивых вышибал Джанини (который и не гений-техник, а так…сутенер-сваха, блин), охраняющих домишко. Но пройдя весь этаж, вышибал Скуало не замечает. А вот кладка на стенах, в отличие от углов, чистенькая, отполированная, словно кто-то специально вазюкал тряпкой в центре. И это навеивает смутные воспоминания. Где он мог видеть подобное?

В одной из комнатушек Супербия чувствует резкий запах. Знакомый резкий запах. Таким «амбре» специальной бумаги и нитроглицерина тянуло лишь от одного его знакомого. Башка кружится, а к горлу подступает комок. Да-а, развлекался тут подрывник часто и подолгу.

Мысли о Гокудере плавно переходят на новый виток. Тот, где Ураган Вонголы еще недавно хрипло шептал пересохшими губами его имя. Так, что от жаркого голоса к чертям собачьим сносило башню. Трахался Гокудера, судя по всему, так же, как и жил — яростно, порывисто, отдавая себя без остатка. Именно так, как и нужно было Скуало. В голове возник образ другого мальчишки. Ямамото был невероятным учеником. Несмотря на внешнюю придурковатость, вдалбливаемые знания схватывал прочно, а упрямые тренировки и бесконечные повторы отточили запрятанное мастерство отменного мечника и фехтовальщика до высочайшего уровня. Скуало гордился своим учеником. Скуало всегда пришел бы на помощь, возведя японского мечника в некий личный список самых драгоценных людей. И связь, возникшая между ними, всегда считалась Супербией значимой и весомой. Настолько весомой, что Скуало уже не смог бы представить себе Ямамото как партнера по койке. Это разрушило бы совершенно все.

В размышлении машинально проведя пальцами по выступающему кирпичу, в следующую секунду варийский мечник с удивлением разглядывает открывшийся в стене проход и длинную, уходящую далеко вниз, лестницу.

— Добро пожаловать! — бурчат у него за спиной и со всей дури ебашат по башке.

***

— Слышь, отморозок, я тебе девка твоя, что ли, носиться по всей территории в поисках? Двигай ногами быстрее, Дон не может ждать вечно, — Гокудера, застывший в дверях с окурком в зубах и гневным лицом, словно вылез из прошлой жизни. Той, где они, еще мальчишки, боролись за право стать для Тсуны самым нужным, самым полезным. В той жизни Гокудера много огрызался, вел себя как последний раздолбай, хамил и грубил. В реальности, которую помнил Ямамото, нынешний Хаято давно «обкатался», стал мягче, плавнее, научился решать дела Семьи без лишней нахрапистости. И тот, кто предстал перед ним сейчас, от образа «мягко и плавного» отличался кардинально.

— Прости, прости. Дон? — Ямамото попытался привычно улыбнуться, делая шаг навстречу. На лице Гокудеры возникла смесь удивления и отвращения.  
— Ты совсем крышей поехал после своей бойни кровавой? Улыбаешься, выкосив целую деревню? Иногда я задумываюсь, только ли меч у тебя из стали? — сплюнув брезгливо прямо под ноги Ямамото, Гокудера развернулся, входя обратно в дом. - Да, Дон. Или ты забыл, кому служишь?

Остановившись перед, казалось бы, глухой стеной, этот «новый» Хаято бросил на Ямамото еще один, полный презрения, взгляд.

— Кстати. Твое лезвие настолько измазано чужими жизнями, что ты его даже не взял с собой? Мне казалось, ты давно спишь с ним в обнимку, — следующие слова утонули в звуке отъезжающей в сторону панели, но у Ямамото внутри что-то екнуло. Неужели Гокудера не знает о родстве лезвия Шигуре и рукояти бокена? — Хотя, как выяснилось, ты сношаешься еще и с мужиками. Тьфу, пидорас самурайский!

Спуск оказался долгим. Гокудера шел впереди, больше не высказываясь ни про образ жизни, ни про что-либо еще. Это дало Такеши время собрать картинку воедино. Из плюсов — в этом мире он все же существовал. Имел то же имя, тот же меч и почти то же окружение. Из минусов — камеры (и едко отметивший это Гокудера) явно засекли, как он вставал с постели в комнате, обозначенной Скуало как «бордель». Стремительно меняющиеся события давали лишь смутное понимание того, как они здесь оказались. А уж причем тут псевдо-Гокудера, и кого он зовет Доном — оставалось большим вопросом.  
Очередная дверь отворилась уже бесшумно. Задумавшийся Ямамото сначала наткнулся на спину Гокудеры, потом перевел взгляд вперед, пытаясь понять, почему они остановились.

Мягкие белые кожаные ботинки, аккуратно отглаженные белые же штаны, идеально-белоснежная рубашка. Подняв голову выше, Такеши оторопел. На него с самой сладкой из всех возможных улыбок смотрел человек с фотографии из той самой папки. Папки, брошенной Скуало на стол в мотеле. Через секунду в голове всплыло и имя.

— С возвращением в наш маленький ад, — голосом, столь же приторным, как и улыбка, пропела ожившая фотография Бьякурана Джессо.


	16. Chapter 16

В бою нельзя уповать лишь на собственную силу. Особенно если на карту поставлена твоя жизнь. Судьба безжалостно наказывает тех, кто забыл об этом. Глупцы, пошедшие против воли его Дона, на себе познают весь гнев и ярость семьи Джессо. Первым лезвие катаны касается шеи сеньора Морке. Змей, плетущих никчемные интриги за спиной Дона, следует уничтожать с головы. И, пока та еще поливает ядом с бесполезных нынче клыков серый песок мостовой, добить остальных.

Первый удар рассекает одежду на груди с той же легкостью, что и плоть за ней. Морке, пытающийся защититься с помощью бесполезной беретты, останавливается так, будто налетел с размаху на бетонную стену. Тело пытается сделать шаг, еще не понимая, что уже мертво. Меч врубается в плоть снова и снова, глаза лишь отмечают короткие мгновения, когда узкое лезвие делает петлю, чтобы нанести очередной удар. Катана в руках звенит перетянутой струной в предвкушении холодной ярости правосудия семьи Джессо.

Телохранители Морке более осторожны. Приблизившись на пару шагов с разных сторон, они делают едва уловимые движения руками, и в Ямамото летят стальные лезвия. На губах бойцов появляются улыбки: они свято уверены, что броски достигли цели.

Блестит, отзываясь на атаку, кольцо Маре на безымянном пальце, но Ямамото отказывается от его услуг. Лучший киллер — он разберется с этой падалью и сам.  
Вздыбливается вихрями пыль на мостовой, взбудораженная, взлохмаченная острым лезвием катаны. Пары секунд хватает. Реакция у Ямамото отменная. Отклоняясь от назойливых игрушек, останавливая мечом парочку особо надоедливых у самого уха, с широким оскалом Ямамото в рывке оказывается за спинами у неудачников, вспарывая им глотки двумя резкими рывками. Те падают на колени, зажимая рассеченные гортани пальцами, которые с хлюпаньем выплевывают на песок остатки их жизней.

Жена, дети, слуги. Ямамото вычищает дом и окрестности до последней псины, чтобы больше никто здесь не смел и пискнуть что-то, оставшись в живых.

Наглядное пособие для любых несогласных. Идеальная его, Ямамото, работа.

Брезгливо стряхнув с лезвия остатки бурой крови, Ямамото активирует портал. Там, по ту сторону мерцающего бледно-синими огнями пространства, его ждет Дон с новым поручением, а здесь теперь царит только смерть.

***

— Браво! Браво, Ямамото-тян, — Дон устроился на каком-то валуне с пачкой белого лакомства. Та шуршит, когда Бьякуран хлопает в ладоши, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока его боец придет в себя после перемещения.

Тряхнув головой, Ямамото замирает на почтительном расстоянии, всем видом показывая, что готов слушать дальнейшие указания.

Беседа занимает минут пятнадцать — основные указания получены еще вчера. Сейчас — только детали. Убрать с пальца драгоценное Дону кольцо, познакомиться со стоящим неподалеку автомобилем, четко следовать Плану. Ямамото отлично знает, сколько коротких ударов сделает его сердце в случае неудачи.

Последнее Дон сообщает с ангельской улыбкой на лице, а Ямамото убирает катану в чехол и подкидывает на ладони ключи.

— Не думаю, что Вам придется утруждать себя, Дон. Я принесу Вам желаемое, ведь мы не станем считать те разменные монеты действительно стоящими противниками.  
— У тебя ровно сутки, Ямамото-тян. Обратный отсчет пошел.

Фигура Дона тает призрачной дымкой. Ямамото садится за руль.

***

— Давно не слышались, кора! — хмыкает отвратительно бодрый голос на том конце телефонной трубки. Реборн уже готов послать в ответ тысячи не менее бодрых проклятий, но слышит следом сдавленный кашель.  
— Лето на дворе, а ты болеть вздумал. Напомни, кто у нас самый крутой солдат? — шутит Реборн, но ответ сосет под ложечкой тяжелым предчувствием.  
— Не знаю, что за черт, кора! Ты помнишь, ты обещал мне? Лар, хоть и храбрится, но нуждается в поддержке, кора! Не оставляй ее одну надолго. Хорошо?  
— Не рановато ли ты завещание составляешь, Колонелло? Мы проживем еще тысячу лет, хотим мы этого или нет, — Реборн, прижимая телефон плечом, надвигает на глаза шляпу — ни к чему праздно шатающимся по улицам Палермо слышать его пламенную речь.  
— Кажется, я отдаю эту тысячу вам…- шелестит трубка и замолкает.

Сколько не пытается после дозваться Реборн, ответом ему служит лишь тишина да моргнувшая под сгибом плаща в прощальном сигнале соска.

Соска моргнет еще два раза, но Реборн этого уже не увидит. Он будет мрачно разглядывать мелькающие за широким окном поезда деревья, и думать, думать, думать...

***

Ровно в это же время в особняке Вонголы заснет крепким, тяжелым и беспробудным сном обманутый Ламбо Бовино. Ямамото сожмет в ладони первое полученное кольцо. План Дона идеален и в нем нет изъянов. Правда, приходится улыбаться. Мышцы с непривычки сводит от напряжения, и едва Бовино закрывает глаза, «безграничное счастье» исчезает с лица Ямамото. Возникшему на его месте Хранителю Грозы Дона улыбаться не обязательно.

Следующий на очереди — Туман. Рокудо Мукуро в Вендикаре, местном притоне для конченых отморозков или самых опасных мира сего. Обмануть девчонку — раз плюнуть.

Она удивлена, она смущена. Ямамото отличный игрок и актер. Пара дешевых комплиментов, прихваченный из вазы в коридоре хилый сухоцвет, мягкое прикосновение к щеке — и вот уже сработало магическим всполохом злое «спи!», а на тяжелую ладонь сползло снятое с тонкого пальчика кольцо Тумана.

— Ну и конура! — обводит прищуренным взглядом спальню «обновленная версия» Хром Докуро, едва касаясь наманикюренными пальчиками ладони Ямамото. Спустя несколько секунд безымянный, вместо Маре, обнимает кольцо Тумана Вонголы. — Что ж, попробую пережить здесь пару дней.

Легкое платье слетает с плеч — оторву явно не смущает присутствие мужчины.

— Чье там имя очернить завтра перед «боссом»? — бросив презрительный взгляд на пижаму, Хром забирается на кровать, вытягивая длинные ноги.  
— Занзас. Его зовут Занзас, — равнодушно скользнув глазами по обнаженному телу, Ямамото выходит за дверь. Его миссия здесь выполнена.

Теперь самое важное — выбраться из особняка незамеченным, ведь расписанная Доном интуиция Савады Тсунаеши может подпортить всю идеальность исполнения приговора.

Он беспрепятственно покидает чужой дом, ловко обойдя посты охраны, расположения которых помнит по вызубренным наизусть картам и планам Дона.

Следующая цель — вонгольское Солнце.


	17. Chapter 17

До Сасагавы Рюхея добраться выходит только через несколько часов. Непозволительная роскошь для все еще дышащего в этом мерзком мирке аркобалено Солнца.

Ямамото находит бойца тренирующимся в каком-то подпольном клубе. В голове мелькает что-то обрывочное из краткой характеристики. Сестра, что ли, против вечных драк брата, вот тот и шифруется по разным злачным местечкам.

Экстремальная интрига и тайна только на руку Ямамото — здесь никто не заметит подмены. Заминка лишь в том, что спортсмен слишком привык к нагрузкам. Это не подросток и не хилая девица. Трижды вспыхивает опоясанное заклинанием летаргического сна кольцо Дождя Маре, прежде чем сработать. Сасагава успевает уговорить Ямамото экстремально выйти с ним на ринг, и теперь опасным синяком наливается скула. Все это издержки выполнения плана.

Главным становится сдернуть кольцо вонгольского боксера с цепочки на мокрой от пота грудной клетке. Дождаться прибытия хранителя Дона. Почувствовать резонанс от третьего кольца Маре в этом мире. Тринисетте в действии, как и предвещал Дон.

***

— Хибари-сан, я как раз собирался звонить, — Савада Тсунаеши устало трет виски. Слишком много событий на одни сутки. Слишком большие потери для Семьи.

— Ты не в состоянии решить ни одной проблемы, травоядное. Жду объяснений. Каналы поставки оружия в Японию перекрыты, последний груз на таможне обставлен пошлинами, превышающими стоимость самого товара в три раза, глава таможенного контроля вот уже третий день подкармливает рыб Токийского залива. Ты создаешь мне трудности, Савада Тсунаеши.

Десятый Дон Вонголы собирается что-то ответить, но тут тихо и осторожно скрипит входная дверь кабинета.

— Босс, я могу войти? — робко заглядывает Хром, и Савада вынужден мягко и успокаивающе улыбнуться. Даже на расстоянии он чувствуют незримую тревогу, повисшую в воздухе. Новости о смерти Реборна распространиться не могли — он тщательно позаботился об этом. Тогда что же ее беспокоит?

— Ты что-то хотела сказать мне, Хром? — не вешая трубки и молясь всем богам сразу, чтобы Хибари его не пригрыз при первом же удобном случае, Савада приглашает девушку сесть.

— Вчера вечером я вернулась с задания…домой, — последние слово Хром произносит как-то тихо и неуверенно, но сейчас Тсунаеши волнует не это. Хром Докуро, по его личной просьбе, несколько дней назад уехала в гости к Киоко. Та просила помочь с покупкой земельного участка и оформлением документов для постройки детского дома.

— С Киоко все в порядке? — за десять лет Савада Тсунаеши научился держать лицо, что бы ему ни сообщали, поэтому вопрос выглядит скорее праздным интересом, чем искренним волнением. Душевные терзания сейчас не в счет.

— Да, то есть…нет, босс.

Савада стискивает пальцы на коленях под тяжелой столешницей столетнего ясеня, и едва помнит, как дышать. Если что-то случилось и с Киоко… На лице девушке тенью мелькает улыбка. Ободряющая, успокаивающая, но Тсуна может по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда Хром улыбалась.

— Мы не смогли подписать документы. Адвокат, занимающийся нашим делом, уехал домой, в Токамати. Что-то случилось с его матерью, — голос Хром тихо шелестит в комнате, а Савада все ждет, пока она перейдет к сути.

— Землю перекупили. Я видела договор на покупку, босс. Там стояло имя, которое Вы не захотите услышать, босс, — заканчивает Хром, и Савада успевает пересчитать в голове имена тех нескольких, кто готов был бы встать между ним и последним подарком его несостоявшейся супруге.

Телефон взрывается настойчивой трелью. Он и не заметил, когда успел повесить трубку. Протягивая Хром листок и карандаш, Савада морщится и отвечает на звонок.

— Меня не интересуют твои личные проблемы, травоядное. Мое оружие. Я знаю того, кто влез в это дело, и собираюсь разобраться с ним. 

Савада извиняется, склоняя голову, хотя собеседнику это и не видно, и кивает Хром, чтобы та написала на бумаге то самое имя.

Иероглифы на листе и голос Хибари в трубке сливаются в имя, от которого Савада Тсунаеши холодеет. «Занзас».


	18. Chapter 18

Когда новая бутылка пустеет почти на треть, Занзас хмуро напоминает, что вонгольскому мусору следует закусывать. Гокудера не менее хмуро, но вяло огрызается и утягивает с тарелки свернутый кусок прошутто. Морщится от количества вбухнутой в мясо соли (сами они, что ли, солят — из неугодных?) и тут же сжимает зубы на очередной подъеб босса Варии.

— Охренеть. Хоть что-то сейчас способно свести с твоей рожи это радостно-дебильное выражение первого секса, — хмыкает Занзас, опрокидывая в себя очередной стакан.

Гокудера устал перепираться, и теперь только машет рукой, предлагая заткнуться. В голове крутятся назойливые мысли, и «радостно-дебильный секс» занимает в них далеко не последнее место.

Хаято встряхивает головой, теребит одну из многочисленных сережек в ухе. Привычка, застрявшая в нем с детства: помогает сконцентрироваться на нужном, отдаляя волнительное, но не самое сейчас главное.

— Что мы имеем? — бормочет он вслух, продолжая восседать на краю стола Занзаса. Тот, погрузившийся, кажется, в свои мысли, и не возражает. — Перемещения не стабильны, мир чужой, но имеет знакомые фигуры. Главные вопросы пока так и остаются без ответа: кто, а, главное, зачем, их туда засунул? Почему я…мы, — быстро поправляется Гокудера, — можем видеть друг друга?

— Базуку савадиного «барбекю» давно проверяли? Может, он крышей уехал, вот и слетели настройки, — лениво рассуждает в пустоту Занзас, и Хаято начинает потряхивать. Он никогда не понимал этой показушной невозмутимости. Собственный Дождь кукует черт знает где, а этот гандон даже с места не двигается, потягивая вискарь.

— Какая, мать его, базука, Занзас? — при воспоминаниях о Скуало, которые он так от себя гнал, у Гокудеры начинают подрагивать пальцы. Сколько проблем решил для Савады — и рука ни разу не дрогнула, а тут пожалуйста.

Вытряхнув сигарету из пачки, Хаято шумно затягивается и выпускает дым в потолок, продолжая размышлять.

— Была бы базука, я бы не скакал зайчиком туда-обратно. А так словно магнит срабатывает и р-раз…

Занзас хмыкает, и в его ухмылке явно читается, как зовут этот самый магнит, где кончаются длинные патлы и до какого уровня вырастают децибелы, когда тот начинает орать.

— Мне ведь нужна была только чертова папка! — виски ли, ощущение все еще горящей от поцелуев кожи, но в голове у Хаято шумит, и он не сразу выхватывает то самое, нужное зерно. — Блять, вот я мудак!

Гокудера подскакивает так резко, что наполненный новой порцией вискаря стакан Занзаса вздрагивает, разливаясь янтарным пятном на светлой рубашке.

— Охуеть как самокритично, говнюк, — Занзас почти разъярен, но в ярости проглядывает и интерес.

Прожигающий взгляд Гокудера чувствует спиной, пока мчится к двери; через стену, пока мечется по комнате Скуало, выискивая в горах бумаг ноутбук; на руках, пока судорожно подбирает пароль на тусклом синем экране.

— Император мечей — лучший во всем, — проговаривает Занзас, видимо, устав наблюдать за тщетными попытками Гокудеры взломать чертов гаджет.

— Действительно, — машинально соглашается Хаято, продолжая перебирать символы на экране, пока Занзас в кресле не начинает сотрясаться от смеха.

— Что? — недоуменно прерывается он на вопрос, и тут же с досадой прикусывает язык. Идиот, это же пароль!

— Порнушки на этой херне нет. Мусор его только в рабочих целях…использует, — продолжает издеваться Занзас, а в его глазах отсветами мелькают открываемые и закрываемые на экране папки. — Кстати, тут овер дохера секретов. Ты же понимаешь, что живым теперь отсюда не выйдешь?

Даже зная, что Занзас шутит, Хаято все равно ощущает ползущий по спине неприятный холодок. Но цель оправдывает средства.

— Нашел! — орет он так громко, что Варийское Величество морщится. Плевать. Глаза жадно пробегают содержимое папки. Там все, что Скуало накопил за долгие три года своего расследования. Те самые документы, что должны были перекочевать в руки Гокудеры много часов назад.

***

Транспортировка в багажнике — не самое любимое развлечение Скуало. Особенно, если на башке шишка, дающая о себе знать при каждой яме на дороге. Скуало теряет счет времени, временами вырубаясь. А после снова просыпаясь и долбясь связанными ногами в крышку. Не слишком-то помогает, да и не развернешься в темноте. Остается ждать, пока они доберутся до места назначения.

В какой-то момент тряска прекращается, и машина останавливается. Багажник распахивается, и несколько секунд Скуало не видит ничего, кроме яркого света, слепящего глаза. Его грубо вытаскивают на твердую землю, а при первой же попытке от души заехать водителю хоть башкой, хоть перетянутыми веревкой ногами, в висок упирается холодное дуло.

— Мне лень с тобой возиться, отребье, но приказы Дона не обсуждаются, — произносит такой знакомый, хриплый и прокуренный, голос, что на секунду Скуало кажется, что у него поехала крыша.

Скуало тянет высказаться, на каком свете он видел этого «Дона» и его приказы, но вместо слов он мусолит засунутую в рот тряпку. Глаза постепенно привыкают к свету, и теперь можно разглядеть, какой мудак обладает здесь таким знакомым Супербии голосом. Чутье не подвело еще в доме. Гокудера Хаято. Судя по всему, двойник, существующий в этом мире. Двойник, подрывник, но явно не тот человек, которого Скуало так отчаянно желает уже много лет.

— Давай, девка, шевели ногами! — грубо рычит за спиной Лже-Ураган и делает то, за что Скуало мысленно обещает переломать ему все кости в позвоночнике, едва освободится. Тяжелые пальцы с массивными кольцами хватают светлые пряди, наматывая их на кулак и дергая. Раньше побрякушки Гокудеры были едва ли не фетишем. Этому гандону пальцы он сломает первыми. По одному. Смакуя хруст костей и рвущихся сухожилий.

— Смотри! В душе не ебу, почему Дон выбрал это место, и кто ты вообще такой, пидор волосатый, но кострище я тебе тут обещаю, — морщась от шипения над ухом и рывка вздернутой вверх головы, Скуало смотрит, куда его привезли. Едва взгляд улавливает очертания дома, желание разорвать мудака на мелкие запчасти становится невыносимым. Видимо, это отлично читается на его лице, потому что Лже-Ураган хохочет и пинком толкает Скуало вперед, в сторону двери.

Двинуть связанными руками не проблема. Варийские офицеры умеют не только узлы на веревках распутывать, но и от наручников избавляться, а при необходимости для этого могут и парочку суставов вывернуть, и сражаться после пару часов кряду. Но ублюдочный подрывник перетянул еще и ноги, заставляя семенить следом, спотыкаться, пытаясь как-то устоять на ногах и не дать гниде выдернуть всю его «клятву» с корнями. Урод!

Лже-Гокудера заводит его внутрь дома, ботинком подтягивает под задницу Скуало стул и дергает, принуждая усесться. Едва тот наклоняется, чтобы закрепить веревки на стуле, как Скуало от души ебашит коленями в подставленный острый подбородок, заставляя подрывника отлететь к стене, а сам дергает руками, пытаясь ослабить и разорвать сдерживающие руки узлы.

— Да ты охуел, шлюха, — времени мало, хренов Ураган уже пришел в себя, поднимаясь с пола и стирая выступившую в углу рта кровь. В пару шагов он возвращается обратно, а веревки на руках не то, что не поддались, но и подозрительно шипят, разъедая вязью кожу.

— Думаешь, самый умный, мразь? — сплевывая на лицо Скуало липкой смесью слюны и крови, подрывник размахивается и ударяет по лицу ладонью со ставшими уже ненавистными кольцами. Щека тут же расцветает синяком, раздуваясь. Кажется, козел выбил ему зуб, но проверить мешает тряпка во рту. Скуало знает, что выбравшись, он заставит ублюдка не только пальцы собирать, но и челюсть по малейшим кусочкам.

— Мне похрен, о чем ты думаешь, но будешь активно шевелиться — взлетишь на воздух локально. Твои веревки пропитаны смесью ртути и селитры. Концентрация такова, что при трении случается самовозгорание и пууух, — руки подрывника изображают этот самый «пууух», а Скуало думает, что с радостью пропитал бы свой меч. Кровью этого отморозка.

— Но мы закрепим результат, как того и хотел Дон, — продолжает Лже-Ураган, привязывая к стулу веревки, ноги и руки Скуало, и динамитные шашки. В нос ударяет резкий запах. Не сильно сведущий в составляющих взрывных устройств, аромат глицерина мечник чувствует сразу. В голове мелькает, что таким запасом взрывчатки, которой обкладывают сейчас его, можно взорвать не то что дом, но маленький городок.

Ублюдок знает свою работу. На, казалось бы, беспорядочное развешивание пластов взрывчатки у Лже-Урагана уходит минут пять. Все это время Скуало лихорадочно сверлит его глазами, судорожно соображая, возможно ли выбраться из того пиздеца, что ему организовали.

— Ах, да, — Лже-Гокудера оборачивается у самой двери и улыбается. На короткое мгновение Скуало даже угадывает в этой улыбке знакомые черты. Но на ее место приходит довольный оскал шакала. — Дон просил передать, чтобы в последние секунды жизни ты наслаждался воспоминаниями.

В руках у подрывника гаджет. Приседая, он плавно отправляет устройство вперед по полу к ногам Супербии. На светящемся экране бегут назад цифры. 239, 238, 237…


	19. Chapter 19

Одному дьяволу известно, каких усилий Тсуне стоило уговорить Хибари не ломиться в особняк Варии сразу после перелета. В ход шли убеждения, что там Гокудера и при необоснованной попытке штурма и бойни, которую Хибари хочет устроить, Хаято может пострадать. Когда этот довод предсказуемо не сработал, Савада попытался высказаться о том, что у Гокудеры там все наверняка под контролем. На это Кея мрачно отметил, что Саваде и его стаду о контроле не известно ровным счетом ничего. Пришлось пускать в ход последний аргумент. До этого момента он не пользовался им ни разу, но помнил, какой эффект оказывало на Хранителя Облака одно лишь имя из уст Реборна. Но ситуация требовала незамедлительных решений.

— У него десятки медиумов по всему миру, — Хибари выглядел равнодушным, но облокотился на стенку в кабинете, показывая, что еще пару минут он готов послушать Десятого Вонголу. — Ты же не думаешь, что я начну носиться по стране, выискивая тех, из кого можно вытрясти его гнилую душонку?!

Время, отведенное Тсуне на попытки переговоров, утекало сквозь пальцы. Вздохнув, он оперся локтями на столешницу, положил подбородок на переплетенные в замок пальцы и прикрыл глаза. И почему все в этом доме забывали о важной детали, которой обладало их Небо? Провести Тсуну можно было десять лет назад. Сейчас, договорившись и придя к некому подобию компромисса с интуицией Вонголы, Савада научился закрывать на ложь глаза. Но никогда не убирал факты далеко в сторону.

— Я думаю, что ты знаешь как минимум двух его медиумов в Палермо, то есть в часе езды отсюда. Надвигается буря, — Тсуна поднялся с кресла и подошел к распахнутому окну. От зноя плавились стены, пожухла трава на некогда зеленом газоне. «Надо будет приказать ее состричь», — машинально мелькнуло в голове, пока Тсуна рассматривал удалявшуюся по тропинке Хром. Девушка прижимала к плечу телефон и что-то торопливо выговаривала невидимому собеседнику.

Повернув голову в направлении взгляда Савады, Хибари хмыкнул:

— Что, эта девочка уже не способна предоставить тебе того, кого ты так жаждешь увидеть?

— Эта девочка, Хибари-сан, совершенно не та, за кого пытается себя выдать, — Тсуна сжал кулаки. — Я не стал говорить по телефону. Аркобалено мертвы. Реборн, Колонелло. Вчера пришло письмо. Верде тоже.

Говорить об этом с кем-то еще было тяжело. Даже похоронив Реборна, Тсуна все еще не мог поверить в смерть того, кто должен, обязан был находиться рядом как минимум сотню другую лет. Тсуна считал Реборна бессмертным везунчиком, а теперь мир рушился у него на глазах, и виноватым в этом мог быть кто угодно. Разве что в причастность Занзаса он не верил, правда, объяснить это, не имея на руках ни одного веского довода, не мог даже себе.

— Малыш умер? — казалось бы, каменное выражение с лица Хибари не сходило никогда. Но сейчас даже он выглядел потрясенным.

— Не знаю подробностей. До сих пор не знаю, — признаваться и расписываться в собственной беспомощности Тсуна давно разучился, но сейчас снова чувствовал себя бесполезным мальчишкой. — Прежде чем ты уедешь искать Мукуро, я хотел бы тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Скрипнул портрет старика Девятого. Потрясение на лице Хибари сменилось презрением — он терпеть не мог ужимки с секретными комнатами и потайными ходами, но бросил короткий взгляд на чихнувшего и появившегося из прохода за картиной человека в заляпанной футболке и огромных очках.

— Позволь тебе представить. Ирие Шоичи. У него есть информация, Хибари-сан, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты ее услышал.


	20. Chapter 20

«…Я — энергия взрыва, я — эхо грозы,  
Я пока не опасна, но это только пока…  
…Кто мы — незнакомцы из разных миров?  
Или, может быть, мы — случайные жертвы стихийных порывов.  
Знаешь, как это сложно — нажать на курок?  
Этот мир так хорош за секунду до взрыва…» © Флёр

 

Тают цифры на экране. Пальцы Скуало перебирают узлы, пытаясь ослабить веревки, а мысли, подпихнутые услужливой «псиной» неизвестного Дона, воспроизводят события прошлого.

Дом на пушистом, обтекаемом зеленью, холме. Не этот, но похожий на него как две капли воды в другом, правильном мире. Дом был когда-то наполнен смехом и звонкими голосами. Супербия редко вспоминал детство и родителей. Разве что после особо тяжелых миссий, когда нажирался в стельку. Тогда и видел укоризненно качающую головой мать, не по возрасту седого, постаревшего отца. Их не стало, когда он был еще мальчишкой. Восемь? Девять лет? Это стерлось из памяти, но остались воспоминания о теплых руках матери и старике, учившем правильно держать тяжелый меч. И еще Скуало навсегда запомнил лица убийц. Повзрослев, он не стал разбираться, стали ли причиной долги отца, построившего дом, но не сумевшего расплатиться за землю, или старик дружил не с теми людьми. Всех четверых, едва заполучив титул Императора Мечей, Супербия устранил. Мафия Сиракуз всегда славилась своей жестокостью. Полученная и отданная во власть Занзаса Вария была беспощаднее всех.

Скуало выкупает дом, когда Занзас оказывается закованным во льды Девятого Вонголы. Выкупает, но ни разу не приезжает, давая себе еще одну клятву. Он вернется в Сиракузы, когда освободит босса. Когда Вария поднимется с колен, куда была поставлена Тимотео и его приспешниками, и снова станет тем ярким смертоносным жалом, каким успела стать в столь короткий срок.

Уже после Конфликта Колец с этим отмороженным япошкой, обретя внезапного ученика, Скуало зовет его, первого, на тренировку именно сюда. Он не объясняет, что это за дом. Вещей, принадлежавших семье, здесь давно нет. Ямамото догадывается сам. Не говорит ничего, но спустя пару лет, на одной из тренировок, бросает невзначай, что хотел бы приехать в этот дом еще раз.

Случай предоставляется быстро. Скуало, по некой негласной договоренности с Тимотео (срабатывает даже железная отмазка для босса — Девятый пообещал перевести за «опеку на задании» кругленькую сумму), отправляется прикрывать будущего Десятого Дона Вонголы на, казалось бы, простеньком задании. Неприятности начинаются, когда вместо Савады в Италию приезжает Ямамото, когда ополоумевший щенок разгромленной семьи поднимает пистолет, и пуля растекается в боку ученичка багровой меткой.

В ярости забирая жизнь того мальчишки, Скуало понимает, что в больнице им показываться нельзя, и везет Ямамото сюда, неделю высиживая рядом с таким непривычным и неудобным футоном (стоит умолчать, скольких денег и сил стоит договориться с Маммоном о доставке этого свернутого куска материи в Италию), обрабатывая рану снова и снова, пичкая ученичка водой и какими-то лекарствами.

Когда Ямамото приходит в себя, то даже не улыбается. Он крепко держит в руках ладонь Скуало, и в глазах столько необъятной благодарности, что Супербия никак не может решить, поколотить идиота или наклониться, проверяя губами лоб и температуру.

Выбирая второе и жалея засранца с его только что начавшей затягиваться раной, Скуало действительно наклоняется. И никак не ожидает, что раненый проявит столько прыти, ухватит его за плечи, дернет на себя так резко, что удержать равновесие будет уже невозможно.

Этот дом, собирающийся через минуту взлететь на воздух ко всем чертям, хранит первый и последний поцелуй тех, кому никогда не стоит быть вместе. Этот дом так просто Скуало не отдаст.


	21. Chapter 21

Вытянувшись в необъятном кресле, оперевшись на белый кожаный подлокотник, Бьякуран на мгновение прикрыл глаза и лениво щелкнул пультом. Пара дней ожидания ничто, когда впереди вечность. На экране огромной белой плазмы застыла картинка. Первый кадр записи, сделанной в час триумфа. Результат тщательно выверенной и распланированной многоходовки. С предвкушением нажимая на «пуск», Бьякуран растянул губы в торжествующей улыбке. Идеально сыгранная партия.

Изображение ожило, сливаясь с хрустом раскрываемой упаковки. Не глядя, Бьякуран отправил лакомство в рот — происходящее на экране занимало его больше.

— Верно, ты удивлен, Ямамото-тян? — Бьякуран ненавязчиво прикасается к мечнику и чувствует, как напрягается под пальцами чужое плечо. — Ну же, право, не стоит бояться. Мы всего лишь посекретничаем. А так как в секрете должны участвовать двое, третий, к сожалению, будет лишним. Прости-прости, Хаято-тян, мы обязательно потом позовем тебя на чай.

Бьякуран чуть склоняет голову, поднимает перед собой ладони, словно извиняясь. Чужой Гокудера подталкивает Ямамото вперед, еле слышно цыкает от раздражения. Но уходит, бросив напоследок, что у него есть занятия поинтереснее чаепития с отморозком.

Уголки губ Ямамото опускаются. Переживает за сохранность Гокудеры, так похожего на (какое смешное слово!) товарища из его мира? А вот Бьякурана считает врагом, которого сможет победить.

«Предсказуемо, малыш», — с ноткой легкого сожаления Бьякуран наблюдает, как он сам на записи останавливает почти неуловимое движение руки мечника, мягко перехватив запястье.

— Ай-яй-яй, как не красиво! Нападать на того, кто всего лишь хочет с тобой по-бол-тать, — продолжая широко улыбаться, Бьякуран проводит ладонью по предплечью, удерживая перевязь чехла Шигуре. Мальчишка Савады цепенеет. Куда там глупышке до будущего повелителя Вселенной!

— Это мы оставим здесь! — снятый меч Бьякуран ставит у дверей и манит Ямамото за собой, в центр комнаты. Там, на стеклянном столе все накрыто к чаепитию, дымятся чашки, в маленькой фарфоровой пиалке — горка лакомства, так любимого Бьякураном.

— Что же делать, я уже пил с утра чай, — пытается сыграть в удивление будущий венец его плана, улыбаясь так широко, словно надеется переплюнуть самого Бьякурана.

— Тш-ш-ш, от предложенного мной никогда не отказываются, — сладкой патокой растекается по стенкам голос, и оба Бьякурана, и тот, в кресле, и тот, что рядом с Ямамото, замечают, как на мгновение пропадает чужая улыбка, делая лицо мечника серьезным и собранным. Малыш еще не знает, что совсем скоро разучится улыбаться навсегда. А пока…

— Садись, садись, Ямамото-тян. Видишь ли. Я люблю рассказывать сказки. Но вот беда, у меня совсем нет слушателей, — жалуется Бьякуран, прихватывая с тарелочки белую мягкую пластинку и растекаясь по одному из кресел. Ямамото бегло оглядывает комнату и опасливо присаживается на край, чем вызывает у Бьякурана смешок.

— Пока ты здесь, тебе нужно лишь слушать меня. Твою безопасность я гарантирую, — чуть нахмурившись от того, что его предсказуемо боятся, сообщает Бьякуран, придвигая к Ямамото зефир.

— Кушай и слушай. Сказка будет дли-инной. В одной стране жил очень амбициозный мальчик. Мальчик знал, что если будет желать чего-то очень-очень сильно, то его желание обязательно сбудется. И вот однажды, — Бьякуран жмурится на миг, словно вспоминает что-то, и переходит на низкий шепот, — ему стала известна Большая Тайна. Тайна о том, как воплотить свое желание в жизнь. Конечно, требовалось потрудиться. И мальчик стал трудиться. Дарованная Тайна помогала мальчику, позволяя впитывать знания не только здесь и сейчас. Но об этом чуть позже.

Бьякуран сощуривается, наблюдая, как Ямамото точно вытягивается в струну, так и не притронувшись ни к чаю, ни к зефиру. Дело его.

— Путешествуя, мальчик узнал, что в одной простой семье на свет появился младенец, которому суждено стать великим правителем. Он обладал Сокровищем, так необходимым мальчику. Наблюдая за будущим правителем годами (да-да, мальчик мог себе такое позволить), он наконец-то увидел Сокровище. И захотел заполучить его. Вернувшись к себе, полный воспоминаний о Сокровище, мальчик с Большой Тайной стал думать, как же получить то, чего он так хотел. Но это, Ямамото-тян, была присказка…

Устав говорить, Бьякуран крутит головой, разминает пальцами шею и отпивает из чашки. Ямамото молчит, обратившись в слух.

— Теперь я поведаю тебе саму суть… — вздохнув и словно набираясь сил для новой части, Бьякуран хлопает в ладоши, заставляя Ямамото перестать изучать идеально чистую столешницу и посмотреть на него. — Представим себе, что есть мир, где у девушки Наны и юноши Емицу родился малыш Тсуна. Малыш, собравший вокруг себя сильных… друзей, — Бьякуран намеренно запинается, подбирая слово и смакуя его отзвук на лице Ямамото. — Малыш, который рос принцем, опекаемый и хранимый, и заполучивший в итоге то самое Сокровище. Да-да, в том мире, который так тебе знаком, — уловив мелькнувшее в карих глазах понимание, Бьякуран кивает и продолжает.

— А теперь представим себе мир, где по трагической случайности девушка Нана и юноша Емицу встретиться не смогли. Трагедия или счастливое провидение? Ты веришь в случайности, Ямамото-тян? — слушающий отрицательно качнул головой, вызвав на лице Бьякурана довольную улыбку. — Всегда знал, что ты сообразительный. Однако в этом прекрасном мире без малыша Тсуны все так же оставались те, кто должен был бы принести ему славу, величие и Сокровище. Кому же должны были теперь служить они, брошенные, кинутые на произвол судьбы?

— Хранители всегда похожи на свое Небо, — впервые за долгое время подает голос Ямамото, утверждая то, что стало ему понятно. — Но миры не идентичны, верно? Не все, что есть в том, присутствует в этом... 

Бьякуран щурится, наблюдая за сменяющимися на лице Ямамото эмоциями. Он идет по правильному пути в своих догадках, остается только немного подтолкнуть.

— Верно. Не всех удалось собрать под свое крыло. Например, один мальчик с карими глазами здесь так и не родился на свет. Но этот мир слишком идеален, чтобы менять условия из-за одной несостоявшейся жизни. Ты, должно быть, задаешься вопросом, зачем я все это тебе рассказываю?

Обманчиво плавный, Бьякуран рывком подается вперед, хватаясь за ткань рубашки на плече там, где еще стягивают рану бинты. Видимо, хватка железная, раз Ямамото морщится.

— Болит? Ах, как плохо. Но ничего. Эту оплошность мы исправим. За одну ма-аленькую услугу.

— Слушай внимательно, Ямамото-тян… — лицо Бьякурана оказывается совсем близко, зрачки собеседника расширяются с каждым словом, заливают радужку. — Ты — мой Хранитель… Лучший киллер, на лице которого никогда не возникает улыбка…

Бьякуран остановил запись. Дальнейшее он помнил отлично. Начался второй раунд столь любимой им игры, в которой он выйдет победителем и получит свое Сокровище.


	22. Chapter 22

Ураган Савады носится по комнате кругами. Занзас расслабленно следит, как тот распечатывает, записывает, зачеркивает, ведет стрелки от одних накарябанных имен к другим.

— Это он! — заявляет Гокудера уверенно, выкладывая перед Занзасом фотографию отвратной что на первый, что на второй взгляд рожи.

— Ткнул пальцем в небо? — дьявол внутри Занзаса подсказывает, что рожа виновна если не в идиотских прыжках «к хранителям Дождя и обратно», то в остальных проблемах Варии точно. А если и нет — Занзасу давно пора выпустить пар и кого-нибудь грохнуть. Обладатель ядовитой улыбки с фотографии кажется подходящей кандидатурой.

— Посмотри! В начале года он заключил договор с Пеатруче. Финансовые вложения в бизнес, лидерство в партии. Бывший никем Пеатруче за два месяца становится важной шишкой. Занимается разработками технологий в области науки. Легально — это новые медицинские препараты. Документы Скуало говорят, что они искали по миру обладающих пламенем.

— На хрена им пламя? — перебирая бумаги с пометками Гокудеры, Занзас соображает о главной цели поисков. Пламя не дает способности перемещаться во времени и пространстве. Пламя дает только силу. Энергию, необходимую для совершения кажущихся абсурдными экспериментов.

— Они создали машину для переноса физических тел, — Занзас неторопливо поднимает башку и успевает удивиться, когда это мелкий Недобосс так вытянулся.

После еще минуту стоически выдерживает вопли чужого Урагана, незнакомые рожи возле Савады и одну извиняющуюся и знакомую — Луссурии.

— Заткнулись, живо! — пустая бутылка безнаказанно летит вперед. Савада уклоняется влево и печально наблюдает за мутными потеками на стене. — Какого черта ты охуел настолько, что вламываешься сюда, как в собственную резиденцию?

Савада вздыхает, набирая в легкие воздуха и смелости, и в этой тишине Занзас изучает мужика, которого недобосс держит перед собой за воротник пиджака.

***

Окружающее пространство знакомо расплывается перед глазами Гокудеры, и вокруг вместо кабинета Занзаса — не просторы дорог Италии и не стены борделя. В голове — обрывочные слова из объяснения Джудайме, пальцы сжимают бумаги с множеством пометок, но хватает пары секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку. Мир «этого перемещения» готов разлететься на куски.

— Тебя на пару часов одного оставить нельзя! — Гокудера разрывается между желанием немедленно броситься распутывать веревки на руках и ногах Скуало и мелькающими перед глазами проводами. При другом, менее дерьмовом раскладе, он бы внимательно изучил технологию, стиль, наслаждаясь грамотно составленной схемой будущего взрыва. Две минуты — это слишком мало.

— Давай, горе-любовничек. Вставай! Надо выбираться! — дергает он Скуало. Тот хмурится и рычит так, что леденеют поджилки.

— Это твоих рук дело. Думай! Шестьдесят секунд! Не заставишь эту штуковину перестать считать — я снесу башку и тебе, и твоему ублюдочному альтер-эго!

Либо Скуало действительно убедителен, либо Гокудере становится обидно, что эту хренотень собрал не он сам. Десять секунд уходит, чтобы разобраться в хитросплетении проводов, еще пятнадцать, чтобы понять, какие два ведут к детонатору.

— Извини, но мне нужна твоя помощь! — объяснять некогда, и Гокудера толкает стул вперед, по ходу распутывая ослабшие узлы на руках мечника. Добравшись до цели, Гокудера дергает Скуало на себя. Освобожденный на протезе меч, как и рассчитывал Хаято, выбрасывается автоматически. Острое как бритва лезвие хирургически точно перерезает пополам нужные два проводка за две секунды «до». Цифры перестают щелкать, и мир на мгновение замирает тишиной. Лишь бешено стучит внутри грудной клетки Хаято сердце, выбивая дробью «спасен».

Через несколько минут вполне живой и бодрый Дождь Варии разминает затекшие ноги и руки и, не скупясь в выражениях, вспоминает всю родню Гокудеры до девятого пра-пра-прадедушки. Хаято молчит. А когда решается прикоснуться к чужой щеке кончиками пальцев, Скуало смотрит удивленно. Но не на него. Увы, не на него.

***

Хваленой решимости Савады хватает минут на десять проникновенной речуги. Занзас краем уха улавливает что-то про машины, перемещения и смерти аркобалено. На этих словах в режим монохромной картинки «Не прибить Недобосса сразу» вклинивается Луссурия. Он, хвала демонам, молчит, но на столешницу ложатся несколько листков. Занзас лениво бросает взгляд на строки. Не нужно читать все — ключевое выделено в несколько слов. Смерть хранителя Тумана Варии официально подтверждена. Мелкого бесящего денежного мешка просто стерли с лица Земли. Уроды.

Переключиться помогает мерцающий, призрачный Гокудера. Причем, что самое интересное, Савада словно и не замечает, как его сбрендивший хранитель за каким-то дьяволом опускается на колени в углу комнаты, перебирает пальцами воздух, забывает смахнуть капли выступившего на лбу пота.

Занзаса сложно заинтересовать, но когда Гокудера выпрямляется, за его спиной отчетливо видно патлатого мусора. Тот что-то кричит, ругается (Это, впрочем, норма. Та, по которой даже успел заскучать) и вдруг застывает, глядя прямо на Занзаса. Савада что-то надоедливо трещит над ухом про необходимость уничтожить построенную машину и свернуть чужой мир, но Занзас не слушает.

Он встает из-за стола, неторопливо, не мигая, пялится на Скуало, гадая, сколько на этот раз продержится чертово видение. Становясь рядом с чужим Ураганом, отодвигает того в сторону, как последнюю преграду на своем пути, и застывает, раздумывая, что бы сказать.

— Босс, — выглядит Акула хреново. Так, словно по нему долго топтался весь младший офицерский состав Варии. Голос бодрый, вот только взгляд такой, что тянет уебать как можно сильнее. Чтобы не раскисал.

— Заебись отдыхается? — Занзас скалится уголком рта, и лишь знающий разгадает в оскале намек на улыбку. — Вздумаешь подохнуть там, махнусь с Динамитным пидарасом местами и откручу тебе яйца. Видишь, тут бригада спасателей уже собралась. Чип и Дейлы, блять.

Скуало непонимающе смаргивает. Еще бы. Он и Занзаса-то чудом узрел, куда ему до Савады сотоварищи. А потом встряхивает волосами и скалится в ответ. Знакомой улыбкой вечно играющего со смертью.

— Не дождешься, ублюдок! Вернусь!

Это последнее, что видит Занзас до того, как стенка снова становится стенкой. А от взгляда стоящего рядом Гокудеры разве что края рубашки не плавятся. Хер там разберешь, на что дуется, но с этой проблемой пусть разбирается сам Скуало. Когда вернется. Занзасу на их пламенные отношения почти насрать.

Прерывает их с Гокудерой гляделки Савада, с интересом поглядывая на пустое, но так заинтересовавшее Занзаса пространство.

— Если я спрошу, с кем ты сейчас говорил, ты ответишь? — благоразумно осторожно осведомляется Савада, вглядываясь в лицо Занзаса и словно пытаясь понять, не сошел ли от такого объема информации босс Варии с ума.

— Ты ж еще не знаешь, — с явным удовольствием смакуя каждое слово, начинает Занзас и вываливает на Десятого Вонголу все похождения его хранителей. И в трусах, и без них.


	23. Chapter 23

Он произносит «смерть» на восьми языках… ©

 

Весь скромный мир Савады Тсунаеши можно уместить на ладони. Разжать длинные пальцы, рассмотреть в деталях места, лица, поступки. Нет никаких причин испытывать к этому миру любовь. Правильным словом будет «интерес». Интерес, горчащий на губах тонкой плиткой темного шоколада в шуршащей обертке. Интерес, сосредоточенный и в одном из лиц с красивой ладони.

— Ешь молча. Бесишь!

Хибари Кея, неподражаемый в своем раздражении, смотрит на него в упор, находясь на предпоследней стадии гнева. Предпоследней потому, что обертка от шоколадки — не то, что способно довести Кею до состояния «убить всех на своем пути». За годы стычек, совместных и не очень заданий Хибари стал довольно предсказуем. Но не стал менее привлекателен.

Мукуро зубами стягивает перчатку, предварительно благоразумно испарив мелькающие в воздухе картинки (кое-кому совершенно необязательно знать, что в душе за ним велась слежка). Когда он тянется ладонью к щеке Хибари, кольцо ада на руке отливает густым черным. Эти шуточки уже вошли в привычку. Не прикоснуться, нет, такого Кея не позволит, но спустить с пальцев шутливую магическую волну, оставляющую на бледной коже густой след помады.

— Я откручу этой кукле и руки, и голову, — мрачно обещает Кея, с ног до головы окидывая взглядом стоящего рядом «Мукуро» в ярко-алой юбке и на шпильках столь тонких, что неясно, как девушке удается ровно стоять.

Рокудо Мукуро нравится дразнить Кею. Он намеренно не превращается в самого себя, держит оболочку медиума, капризно надувая пухлые губы и щуря глаза. Он бы спросил, почему Кея так не любит женщин, но Кея в принципе никого не любит, а озвучить очевидную истину мешает телефонный звонок.

— О, вот и наш босс! — Мукуро касается корсета, сдерживающего тугую грудь, подцепляя острыми красными ногтями ультра-тонкий телефон.

Кея саркастично приподнимает бровь, презрительно хмыкает и отворачивается, снова рассматривая так привлекшее его внимание здание. Отдуваться перед Савадой Мукуро приходится самому.

— Конечно же, нашел. Я его нашел. А Кее пришлось купить билет из Италии в Японию. Но все, как ты и просил. Юбка покороче, грудь побольше, Савада Тсунаеши, — домурлыкивает окончание фразы Рокудо уже хрипло, скашивая глаза на прижатое к горлу тонфа. — Кея весьма дружелюбен и передает тебе большой и пламенный привет от себя и громадины в парке у его драгоценной школы. Да-да, той самой школы, которую ты умудрился когда-то разнести по кирпичикам. Ойя, или это был не ты?

У тонфа вырастают острые шипы. Они впиваются в нежную девичью кожу, пуская струйку крови, и Мукуро не надо смотреть на лицо бессмертного главы Дисциплинарного комитета, чтобы угадать, как тот скалится.

— Что за здание? Ну, это, конечно, не шедевр барокко или рококо, но Кея утверждает, что еще вчера в плане города его не было.

Мукуро скидывает с ног туфли, сразу становясь ниже ростом, и ведет голой ступней по щиколотке Хибари. Очевидно, происходящее Кее очень не нравится, потому что тонфа впивается в горло еще сильнее, и хриплый голос шепчет в свободное ухо: «Ноги я откручу ей первыми!»

— Ты обещал найти мою девочку! — все еще капризно продолжает в трубку Мукуро, но дрожит картинкой чужого тела, отращивая длинные волосы, убирая грудь и такую неудобную юбку, возвращая привычный плащ и собственные очертания. — Пространственные перемещения? Это объясняет многое, но не все, Савада Тсунаеши.

Кея, видимо, чертовски довольный тем, что Мукуро стал наконец самим собой, демонстративно отходит, скрещивая руки на груди и ожидая окончания бесполезного, по его мнению, диалога.

— Я собрал и нашел то, что ты просил, — Мукуро опускает руку в карман, и на ладони вместо целого мира оказываются лишь несколько бесцветных и потухших сосок, принадлежавших недавно самым сильным малышам вселенной Савады. — Я сохраню их до той поры, пока ты не вернешь в этот мир мою дорогую Хром. И, Тсунаеши, думаю, тебе следует поторопиться! Мы? Мы с Хибари Кеей отправимся сейчас в романтическое путешествие к стенам этого художественного безобразия. Надо же как-то разнообразить наш с ним досуг.

Ответное «Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны» тает призрачным отголоском. Хибари хмурится и говорит, что ему не требуется ни помощь, ни компания. Мукуро в ответ обхватывает древко возникшего из пустоты трезубца.

— Ukufa kuphela… Только смерть впереди, мой милый Кея, — соски аркобалено исчезают, улыбка на лице Рокудо становится шире и опаснее. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что некоторые ответы ждут нас там, на самом верху. Нам потребуется время, а тюремщики Вендиче не слишком любят, когда мои свидания лишают их общения со мной.

Мукуро делает шаг вперед и точно знает — там, где обещают смерть, Кее нет равных. На последний этаж они доберутся вместе.


	24. Chapter 24

Савада со вздохом нажимает кнопку отбоя и оборачивается к Ирие:

— Прости, но тебе придется повторить еще раз все, что ты рассказывал мне.

Тот медленно кивает, с извиняющейся улыбкой прижимая к животу ладонь.

Пожалуй, единственное, что хорошо удается Ирие, не считая работы с техникой и механизмами — наблюдение со стороны. Наблюдение и анализ ситуации. С людьми, в отличие от машин, взаимодействовать сложнее, не говоря уже о том, что людей Ирие опасался. Особенно таких, как босс Варии. И ни за что не пришел бы сюда, если бы не осознание: все началось из-за него.

Если бы он тогда не использовал базуку. Если бы не скакал из мира в мир. Если бы тем самым не подсказал идею Бьякуран-сану о создании страшной машины, из-за которой его реальному миру, к которому он так привык, грозит, по меньшей мере, крах операционной системы. Как много в нашей жизни зависит от нелогичных, непродуманных решений!

— Или ты рассказываешь, как работает эта хрень, или превращаешься в жаркое. Я сегодня не жрал, — мрачно выдает Занзас, вдавливая дуло пистолета в висок Пеатруче. Тот бледнеет и не делает попыток высвободиться, бормочет что-то невнятное. Варийский босс не отличается терпением и лучше бы прихвостню Джессо поскорее это понять.

— Я бы его послушался, — вздыхает Тсуна и разводит руками. — Занзас шутить не любит.

Время шуток, к сожалению, действительно закончилось. Время шуток, беззаботности и взаимодействия с человеком, которого он искренне считал другом. Как недавно это было. Как давно.

***

Шум серверной всегда успокаивал Ирие. Подходящее место для того, чтобы подготовиться к лекциям. Никто не отвлекает от формул и написания новой программы, призванной стать стартапом для новой американской компании. Заминка возникает на одном из кодов. Шоичи потирает лоб, выбирая из закладок ноутбука нужную, пальцы шелестят по клавишам, набирая вопрос на форуме.

Ответ появляется, стоит обновить страницу.  
«Используй…»  
«Подходит, спасибо!»  
«Угостишь меня чашкой кофе. Мне нравится с маршмеллоу».

Ирие моргает, поправляя очки и всматриваясь в сообщение. Привитая дополнительным плагином вежливость не позволяет отказать, но американская непосредственность сбивает с толку. Правда, Бьякуран оказывается вовсе не американцем. Кажется, они где-то встречались раньше, но Ирие никак не может вспомнить, где.

— У меня тоже чувство, будто мы знакомы тысячу лет, — улыбка «неожиданного помощника» сладкая, как ванильный сироп в кофе, который они пьют. Но она нравится Ирие. Бьякуран-сан располагает к себе с первых минут.

Он бесцеремонно вторгается в личное пространство, улыбается слишком близко, у него яркая, нетипичная даже для итальянца внешность и обширная база знаний. Наверное, он мог бы соревноваться с Гуглом, если бы захотел. Но у Бьякурана другие амбиции.

— Править миром — это так здорово, Шо-тян, — Бьякуран-сан сокращает имена так же, как дистанцию. Разглагольствует, растянувшись на диване в общей гостиной кампуса и закинув руки за голову. — Согласился бы ты быть моим советником?  
Шоичи мотает головой и поднимает взгляд от ноутбука.  
— Да, да, конечно, — машинально отзывается он.  
— Вот и славно, — сладко улыбается Бьякуран. Желудок неприятно сжимается, но ощущение тут же прогоняют теплые пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах. Друг не скупится на проявления поддержки. Шоичи улыбается в ответ.

— Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел одно мое изобретение, — оттенки улыбки, оказывается, можно научиться различать. Эта загадочная. Они возвращаются в кампус после рождественской прогулки, снег холодными кристалликами оседает на руках. Шоичи, собираясь в спешке, позабыл о перчатках.  
— Посмотришь? — пальцы вдруг сжимает теплая ладонь. — Оно еще недоработано, но думаю, вместе мы сможем это исправить.  
Ирие кивает. Конечно, он поможет. Коды и программы — это по его части. Если не случаются сбои вроде покрасневших щек.

Дни идут своим чередом. Зиму, как на экранной заставке Windows, сменяет заранее прописанная в природном цикле весна, затем шелестит страницами тетради, отвлекая от занятий, летний ветерок. Ирие сидит на берегу пруда, не замечая, что носки кроссовок давно промокли, увлеченный формулами для нового изобретения друга. Оно призвано изменить мир и исправить ошибки прошлого. Бьякуран-сан гений! Когда Ирие говорит это впервые, Джессо издает довольный смешок, отзываясь:  
— Без тебя ничего не получилось бы, Шо-тян.

С тех пор над машиной они работают вместе и подолгу просиживают в библиотеке. Ирие так устает, что случайно засыпает пару раз на плече Бьякурана. Тот не возражает, продолжая листать труды Эйнштейна, Эдисона, Леонардо да Винчи.

Бьякуран-сан редко хмурится. Наверное, потому, что ест много сладкого. Вскоре шум открываемых пакетов с белыми пастилками становится таким же привычным, как гул процессора. Сейчас ни того, ни другого нет — друга сорвали с места срочным сообщением из Италии. Это вызывает непонятную грусть. Но Ирие использует это время, чтобы с помощью новых формул ускорить реализацию их общего проекта.

Бьякуран возвращается к началу осени. Он куда более хмур, чем обычно, и односложно отвечает на вопросы. Теперь его нельзя беспокоить по вторникам и четвергам, с шести до восьми вечера. Он запирается у себя и не отвечает на звонки. Шоичи отчего-то тревожно. Друг рассеянно улыбается, вскользь бросает что-то про недоброжелателей и уходит. Шоичи хочется, чтобы все враги Бьякуран-сана исчезли, а они смогли бы продолжить работу над машиной. Он так сильно сжимает кулак, что не замечает боль от ногтей, впившихся в ладонь.

Привычные процессы начинают восстанавливаться ко Дню Благодарения. Бьякуран снова весел, полон идеями и улыбками (Шоичи научился различать сто из них), вновь врывается без спроса и беззастенчиво нарушает личное пространство. Работа над машиной идет полным ходом, и Шоичи начинает верить в то, что у них действительно получится. Исправить ошибки прошлого и не дать свершиться им в будущем — достойная цель, о которой мечтали ученые от древности до наших дней. Все время существования науки. Время — вот ключевое слово и главная функция изобретения. Время и пространство.

На второй год их дружбы Ирие узнает, что Бьякуран-сан — необычный человек. Тот сообщает об этом с непосредственной (№51) улыбкой. Он использует ее, когда хочет, чтобы Шоичи разгадал какой-то код или загадку. Интересно, все итальянцы такие необычные, как Джессо? Нет, он единственный.  
— Конечно, единственный, — оскорбившись, отзывается тот. Да, немногие в его возрасте могут похвастаться главенством над процветающей мафиозной семьей. Мафию Ирие принимает как должное. Как и все, что связано с Бьякураном.

В день первого эксперимента Шоичи напряжен и беспрестанно потирает живот, Бьякуран воодушевлен и весел: «Ну же, Шо-тян, не бойся, запускай!» Пальцы Ирие пробегают по кнопкам, нужный код мигает на экране. Когда Ирие выпрямляется, друга уже нет в комнате.  
Панель машины ровно гудит. Пальцы отстукивают секунды. Шоичи успевает насчитать 151, когда чьи-то руки вдруг резко обхватывают его со спины. Ирие дергается и тут же расслабляется, слыша над ухом торжествующе-мягкое:  
— Получилось, Шо-тян!

В один из зимних вечеров на пороге своей комнаты Ирие обнаруживает письмо. Странно, кто пишет от руки в век процветающих технологий? Написание иероглифов кажется знакомым. Вглядевшись в слова, Шоичи вынужден ухватиться за косяк, чтобы не осесть на холодный пол коридора.  
«Все, что я тебе (себе) сейчас скажу — истинная правда. Ты забыл об этом, но теперь время вспомнить, я специально рассчитал дату и час, когда никого не будет рядом. Ты не сошел с ума, и это не шутка. Читай внимательно и после прочтения уничтожь…»  
Дрожат колени и пальцы, Шоичи комкает листок в руке, борясь с желанием выбросить его подальше, но останавливается в последний момент. Формула, выведенная им самим в детстве, о которой он никому не рассказывал, подтверждает правдивость послания. «Ты все вспомнишь, когда Бьякуран-сан…»  
«Не подведи меня, мы совершили множество ошибок. Время их исправлять. Пока это еще возможно».

— Шо-тян, Шо-тян! — Бьякуран появляется из-за угла, потрясая ярким пакетом. — Ты же не думал, что я забуду про праздник? Сегодня годовщина нашего…  
Шоичи быстро засовывает листок в карман. Друг осекается и хмурится.  
— Что-то не так? Я не мог напутать с датой.  
Ирие растерянно мотает головой.  
— У меня нет подарка для тебя.  
— Пустяки, — вкрадчиво сообщает Бьякуран, по обычаю наклонившись слишком близко, словно пытаясь прочитать что-то в ответном взгляде. Но стекла очков запотевают и Джессо, как ни в чем не бывало, распахивает дверь.  
В пакете обнаруживаются два стаканчика кофейного пунша и что-то еще, упакованное в подарочную бумагу.  
— Последняя разработка, — упоенно сообщает Бьякуран, теплые пальцы раскрывают ладонь Ирие, вкладывая в нее небольшую золотистую коробочку. — Я подумал, это должно быть что-то особенное.  
Они засиживаются до поздней ночи, пока друг рассказывает о новейших ноу-хау в мире мафии.  
— Когда ее можно будет опробовать? — от пунша горят щеки, они сидят на узкой кровати. Шоичи вовсе не возражает, что голова друга покоится на его плече. Забыв тревоги, он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым. Счастье, возведенное в степень бесконечности.  
— Как только ты согласишься! — мгновенно подскакивает тот. В его руке таинственным светом мерцает кольцо. Кажется, такого нет в спектре RBG, но Ирие это совершенно безразлично. Бьякуран наклоняется вперед, подхватывает запястье Шоичи. Тот растерянно жмурится, заметив только сейчас, что остался без очков. Улыбка снова оказывается слишком близко.  
— Шо-тян, я предлагаю тебе…  
Губы Джессо шевелятся, Ирие не слышит слов. На него беспорядочным потоком данных обрушиваются воспоминания: разрушенные города, черная гарь под ногами, темные небеса, извергающие сажу, стертые в пыль здания прежних людских правительств. Бесчисленное множество миров, где никогда, стараниями его лучшего друга, не наступит рассвет. Он хватает ртом воздух. Невозможно. Так не бывает. Бьякуран-сан…  
— Вижу, мое предложение ошеломило тебя, — Джессо по-своему истолковывает молчание. — Подумай над ним.  
Он ласково улыбается и покидает комнату, оставив Шоичи в растерянности, наедине со свалившимся осознанием и невеселыми воспоминаниями.  
«Согласись на его предложение», — сообщает последняя, не сразу замеченная строчка письма.

***

Шоичи излагает сухие факты, не позволяя прорваться эмоциям, что всегда были ему непонятны. Он знает принцип работы машины. Подробные детали, в том числе местонахождение изобретения, известны Пеатруче, принимавшему участие в работах на последней стадии.

— З-здание хорошо охраняется, в-вы не пройдете просто так, — мямлит, дрожа всем телом, он. — М-машина защищена.

Занзас усмехается чему-то, дуло пистолета сильнее давит на висок изобретателя.

— Рассказывай в подробностях. Конструкция, местоположение, охрана. Вздумаешь умолчать о чем-то, некролог тебе обеспечен.

Ирие вздыхает, приготовившись слушать и дополнять. Он никогда не был сторонником силовых методов, но времени мало. Исходя из последних данных, Бьякуран-сан сделал свой ход.

Но говорит Пеатруче недолго, рассказ прерывает очередной телефонный звонок. При взгляде на дисплей Недобосса у Гокудеры распахиваются глаза, а Занзас что-то рычит о водопаде. На экране светится имя — «Ямамото».


	25. Chapter 25

Если нужно быстро попасть из окрестностей Палермо в центр города — это к Занзасу. У него приземистый белоснежный спорткар, расточенный движок и полторы тысячи «лошадок» под капотом. Не будь папаня так сильно против в свое время, Занзас бы и трассу отстроил. От особняка Варии до любимого борделя. Совершенно секретную, хорошо охраняемую и пустую. Но тогда не разрешили, а сейчас Занзас и без пустой трассы спокойно вжимал педаль в пол, игнорируя вялые попискивания вжатого в пассажирское кресло Савады.

Смутно казалось, что бледнеет недобосс Вонголы вовсе не от большой скорости, а от глобального пиздеца, рухнувшего им на головы со скоростью взрыва атомной бомбы. Причину пиздеца, которую Занзас поджарил бы с готовностью «well done», до хрустящей корочки и угольков, по насмешке последних дней звали Ямамото Такеши. Так представился звонящий на мобильник Саваде.  
Ямамото не жаждал переговоров. Стальным голосом он сообщал о взятых в Намимори заложниках. А так же, что получил половину колец Вонголы и настоятельно рекомендовал привезти остальные к маяку Палермо ровно через час. Настоятельно, мать его, рекомендовал!  
Савада, успевший поставить телефон на громкую связь, очень пожалел, потому что Занзас яростно и незамысловато отправил собеседника к дьяволу, добавив ещё парочку далеко не литературных ругательств. Переговоры не состоялись, вестник пиздеца повесил трубку, а кабинет Занзаса взорвался криками.

Орал динамичный мальчишка, причитал за каким-то чертом все еще тусящий в кабинете Луссурия, вяло шевелил губами Савада, видать, прокручивая в башке новое звание «облажался по полной». Дополнили картину трясущийся, умоляющий его отпустить Пеатруче и притащенный Савадой «спец по машине как его там забыл».

Поморщившись как от головной боли после адского похмелья, Занзас поднял пушку и разрядил обойму в потолок. Посыпалась штукатурка, рухнула на пол давно раздражавшая люстра. В комнате наступила тишина.  
В этой тишине Занзас максимально вежливо поинтересовался, собирается ли Савада через час оказаться у маяка. Недобосс подобрался, взял себя в руки и молча кивнул. То, что говнюк мог собраться несколькими неделями раньше, Занзас озвучил незамедлительно. А потом предложил план. Ну, то есть, как предложил.

Взашей выгнал из кабинета причитающего хранителя Солнца. Велел ему отвести в камеру Пеатруче, притащить сюда новоявленную шмакодявку Тумана, а заодно поднять по готовности Леви и Бельфегора.

Потом Занзас язвительно поинтересовался у Гокудеры, не хочет ли тот забрать очкарика и под дружеской опекой офицерского состава Варии отправиться в закат. Разбираться с долбанной машиной и спасать того, с кем ещё не испытал всех прелестей простой плотской любви.

Гокудера умчался быстрее ветра, с пунцовыми щекам и обещанием прибить Занзаса при первой же удачной возможности.  
Оставался Савада. Хотелось вломить ему, но от Недобосса с переломанной шеей толку было бы совсем мало. Однако соображал тот быстро. Пока Вария и Гокудера уничтожали машину Бьякурана, пока в Японии освобождали аркобалено ещё двое савадиных дружков, им оставалось только ехать на встречу с Ямамото и изображать из себя придурков, пытаясь потянуть время.

***  
Невысокое здание, таящее в себе недра адской машины, охраняется так, словно там обитает сам владыка преисподней. Гокудера косо поглядывает в сторону навязанных ему спутничков. Безумный боксер, громила и зануда — так он мысленно именует старший офицерский состав Варии. Те пробираются сквозь первый кордон простых солдат ко входу, прикрытые рябью иллюзии нового хранителя варийского Тумана.

Щелчком пальцев Хаято отправляет в траву окурок и хмыкает. Когда ты вытаскиваешь из-под ворота пиджака змей, любезно отправленных туда иллюзионистом Вонголы, а в лучшие дни сидишь на шоколадном батончике вместо стула — поневоле учишься распознавать, за каким поворотом тебя ждет очередной сюрприз.

— С дороги. Нас ждут, — Гокудера обходит Леви, пробираясь вперед, сверкая кольцами и зажженным динамитом. Там, впереди, фальшивая девочка Хром. Хаято не настроен на игры и готов разодрать иллюзию в клочья.

— А я все жда-ал, когда-а вы заме-етите, — нудно тянет за спиной варийский иллюзионист. — Вдру-уг вы не так хороши-и, как говоря-ят.  
Гогочет громила Грозы, шурша разворачиваемыми зонтами. Пусть они поджарят сейчас чужую девчонку — Гокудера зол и ему все равно. Даже если рядом с псевдо-Хром стоит, подпирая плечом стенку, взрослая версия Ламбо.

На секунду Гокудере кажется, что он вернулся в прошлое. Вот она, крыша школы. Вот сейчас будет бой Грозы за битву колец, и Тсуна, нет, Джудайме, снова ринется спасать бесполезную корову.  
Мягким касанием ложится на плечо рука варийского Солнца.

— Ты же знаешь, милый, что они не настоящие. Не будем задерживаться. Мальчики с этим разберутся.

Гокудера скидывает чужую ладонь. Он уже отправил вперед динамитную бомбу, но Луссурия прав — задерживаться на входе непозволительно. Слишком ценное у них задание, цель и приз, ожидающий где-то за этими стенами.

Луссурия расчищает путь сквозь рвущуюся навстречу толпу солдат-смертников. Гокудера, оставив его позади, рушит стены, ломясь напролом к самому центру строения. И тормозит, лишь получив в живот тяжелым боксерским кулаком псевдо-Рюхея.

— Вот же черт! — зло выплевывая воздух вместе с кровью, Гокудера оседает на пол, мысленно прикидывая шансы остановить противника с таким знакомым ударом, но такими чужими глазами.

— Божечки! Мы снова встретились с тобой, милый! — так кстати восторженно всхлипывает за спиной Луссурия. И Хаято рад, что эти восторги адресованы не ему.

Умение играть в команде Реборн прививал им все десять лет. Сейчас каждый из хранителей Десятого способен выполнить поставленную задачу, выгодно просчитывая слабости врага и сильные стороны напарников.

«Черт, я сам скоро буду думать, как машина!» — Гокудера вскакивает на ноги, несется вперед, на врага, но в последний момент прижимается к стене, уходя от удара и проскальзывая вперед. Он не оглядывается, зная, что Луссурия принял отточенный хук на себя. Странная у него компания в этот раз, что и говорить.

Лифт опускается глубоко вниз, как и рассказывал Пеатруче. Охранников перед нужной дверью напичкано на каждый метр, но Хаято не теряется, приветствует их залпом пушки, фейерверком динамита и жадным огнем всех своих пяти нетерпеливых стихий.

Разобравшись с последней помехой, Гокудера дергает дверь на себя. Машина блестит пронзительно белым боком и моргающей приборной панелью. Слишком много датчиков, кнопок, экранов.

— Так вот кто превратил мои последние дни в ад. Приветствую тебя, Дьявол, — шутливо кланяется Гокудера, тянется к рычагам, опускает вниз те, которые обозначил ему Ирие. И, черт возьми, ничего не происходит. Экран переливается, никак не реагируя на постороннее вмешательство.

Гокудера близок к помешательству. Или к нервному смеху. Он пробует снова сдвинуть рычаги. Трещат, искрятся провода, моргают лампочки, но машина продолжает мирно и тихо пыхтеть.

— Черт. Черт! Чееерт! — Гокудера с размаху ударяет кулаком по панели, крича в гулкой комнате так, что закладывает уши.

— Не убейся там раньше времени. Все равно первое место по орам принадлежит патлатому! — по надоевшему дежавю где-то сбоку звучит знакомый хриплый голос Занзаса. Хаято вскидывает голову, вглядываясь в монитор, торчащий где-то выше основного экрана.

Вспыхнувшая картинка рябит нечеткостью, делится на несколько частей, фонит множеством голосов и лиц. На одной видно ведущего машину Занзаса и бледного Десятого на соседнем кресле, на втором что-то колдует над клавишами Ирие, на третьей Мукуро обнимает девочку в белом капюшоне, и запоздало Гокудера вспоминает, что это аркобалено Неба, Юни.

— Гокудера-кун, послушай, это очень важно! — Десятый смотрит печально, но решительно.

— Слышь, Савада, захлопнись! — Занзас отвешивает Десятому подзатыльник, и Гокудера сжимает кулаки. Будь он рядом, Занзас тлел бы угольками в букете его динамита. Но Занзас смотрит в монитор, прямо в глаза, и ругательства застывают на языке. — Твой Недобосс не может решить задачку. Нужна великая, чтоб его, жертва! Там девка Аркобалено не в состоянии воскресить своих дружков, в том мире, где застрял мой мусор — ваши обмененные молокососы. И выбрать можно только один вариант!

«Мой мусор» режет слух и грудную клетку, выбивая дыхание. Яростные буквы, складывающиеся в присвоение, в собственность, с чем Гокудера категорически не согласен.

— Мир, который причинил столько вреда, можно закрыть, пустить его на новый жизненный виток, предоставив возможность всем исправить свои ошибки и начать сначала, — тихо, аккуратно прерывает Занзаса девочка Аркобалено, выступая вперед и складывая на груди небольшие ладошки.

— Приехали, блядь!  
Визжат тормоза с картинки Занзаса. Упирается в монитор перчатками Вонголы Десятый, пытаясь не уехать в лобовое стекло. Где-то с краю картинки наливаются алым иксы на боках пистолетов. — Мы идем развлекаться с белобрысым ублюдком и тем, кто зовет себя Ямамото Такеши. Мне похуй, как ты это сделаешь, динамитный засранец, но мусор должен быть здесь!

Картинка пустеет, блекнет, оставляя вместо двух боссов пустые кресла пижонского авто, и слишком многое слышится лишь подтекстом. Но Занзас прав! Своих надо вытаскивать любой ценой.

— Давай, Ирие, шевелись! Почему эта дурная махина не срабатывает?! — зло рычит в монитор Гокудера, нависая над панелью с рычагами.

-Я-я пробую п-перенастроить коды. Повернись направо. Видишь сервер с проводами? Найди третий ряд, поменяй местами пятый и девятый. Потом в первом третий и седьмой.

Гокудера сбивчиво отсчитывает штекеры, выдирает их из разъемов, краем глаза косится на огромную плазму, по которой бежит строка взлома вредоносной программы.

***  
«Ветер треплет флажки на стене и уголки скатерти на столике кафе. Богом забытый городок, до аэропорта час на такси. Дело уже закончено, и сейчас можно расслабиться, цедя до одури крепкий кофе и украдкой рассматривая медленно и лениво потягивающегося собеседника.  
— Я готовился застрять в Сан-Морено как минимум на неделю. Семья Альфредо никак не хотела идти на мировую, какие бы условия я им не предлагал, — поморщившись от кофе и нежелания озвучивать вслух очевидное, Хаято вытряхивает из пачки новую сигарету.  
— Достал дымить. Что, обязательно надо что-то мусолить во рту? — Скуало тянется через стол, выдергивает сигарету из губ Гокудеры и давит ее в пепельнице, полной окурков.  
Хаято возмущенно вспыхивает, но не находится с ответом. Засматривается, как ерошит ветер белоснежные пряди, нет-нет, да и пропуская между ними лучи заходящего солнца.  
— Когда-то давно Шниттен трещал над ухом об одной истории. Мол, во времена Четвертого Вонголы шли ожесточенные войны. Восставший против Семьи Альянс уничтожал всех на своем пути, заливая свой кровавый путь огнем и бомбежками. И взял в осаду замок, где бушевавшие хранители Четвертого пытались выйти и ринуться в бессмысленный прямой бой. И Четвертый Вонгола остановил их, указав рукой на улицу, где шел проливной дождь, остужая пыл Альянса и заливая беспощадный огонь неумолимым ливнем.  
У дороги останавливается такси и гудит клаксоном, разрушая очарование неторопливого рассказа. Хаято фыркает и трясет головой.  
— Слава Варии, конечно, идет впереди нее. Но я ни за что не поверю, что ты одним своим именем и видом заставил Альфредо подписать эти бумаги. И вообще, история выглядит придуманной на ходу! Ты слишком много на себя берешь!  
Скуало махом допивает кофе, запрокидывает голову, смеясь отрывисто и громко. И уже в следующую секунду вскакивает, подхватывая со спинки стула форменную куртку и быстрым шагом направляясь к машине. Они вылетают разными рейсами, в разное время и в разные страны. До такси Гокудеры еще час. И он остается сидеть, смотря, как оседает на дороге пыль, поднятая давно скрывшимся из виду автомобилем».

***

— Привет! — говорит Хаято, шагая в портал, сотворенный Ирие, и укрепленный его, Хаято, пламенем. Всеми пятью стихиями, скомбинированными в тонкой пробирке там, в родном мире.  
— Смотрю, ты здесь не скучал, — говорит Хаято, оглядывая руины «борделя-базы Бьякурана», и восседающего на руинах Скуало, кончиком меча черкающего на мокрой земле какие-то символы.  
— Тебе надо идти, — говорит Хаято, облегченно выдыхая, заметив в рядок устроенных у стены настоящих хранителей Десятого.

«Фееричное безумство». Так думает Хаято, когда Скуало, пошатываясь, встает, вопросительно глядя на портал за спиной Гокудеры. Остается молча кивнуть, стоически выдержать тяжелую горячую ладонь на плече, едва удержавшись от ответного прикосновения. И сморгнуть, когда по щеке порывистым движением уходящего мажет прядь светлых волос, которые нужно, необходимо сейчас поймать пальцами, задержать, удержать, почувствовать.

Скуало скрывается в портале, и времени остается совсем мало. Гокудера, удивляясь про себя проницательности Хранителя Дождя Варии (сообразил ведь, куда пойти, что сделать, где расположить мирно посапывающего Рюхея и Ламбо, пускающего слюни прямо на руках у Хром), отправляет Солнце Вонголы домой. Там ждут, там примут и сразу же начнут думать, как прервать летаргический сон. Хром и Ламбо Хаято отправляет следом, и только потом позволяет себе присесть на обломки, где еще недавно сидел Скуало.

***

-У меня две новости, Гокудера-сан, — шипит экран голосом Ирие, пока Гокудера методично наполняет склянку своим пламенем.

— Давай уже, чертов гений, не тяни! — собственный ураган, вливаемый в колбу последним, огрызается, шипит, никак не хочет утекать с кончиков пальцев.

— Ты сможешь вытащить их, как только твое пламя окажется принято машиной. Всех! — сухо констатирует факты голос по ту сторону экрана, и Гокудера хмыкает. Вытащит, конечно! Иначе и быть не может.

— Это, я так понимаю, новость хорошая. Давай уже плохую, колба почти заполнилась! — рявкает Гокудера, и пламя, подчиняясь, наконец, агрессивно вбивается в пробирку, тесня остальные.

— Энергии хватит только на пять перемещений, — Ирие поправляет очки, смотрит виновато и немного обреченно. И Гокудера не сразу понимает, что так должно расстраивать в этой новости.

— Я, Торфяная Башка, Корова, Хром и Скуало. Молодец, до пяти считаешь круто! — Гокудера оглядывается, когда за спиной начинает мерцать и переливаться созданный им портал.

— Один будет, когда ты шагнешь туда… — вот так просто отсекает лишнее Ирие Шоичи, и Гокудера скалится, осознав.

— Чертовски сложно решить, верно, Хаято? — бормочет он, дожидаясь запыхавшегося и ворвавшегося в комнату Луссурию. Раз здесь теперь есть, кому встречать, пора делать выбор.  
***

Я придумал ту историю. Завтра. В 12. Расскажу, как все было на самом деле.  
Это нацарапано кривыми японскими иероглифами на мокрой земле. Прочитав, Гокудера, не выдержав, начинает смеяться.


End file.
